


Dangan Ronpa Imagines

by Story_Mage



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Nsfw Imagines, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Requests, Tumblr: story-mage, headcanons, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Mage/pseuds/Story_Mage
Summary: These were originally posted on my tumblr (story-mage) or the second blog I write for (v3-imagines-hell). I decided to move them over here for those who don't have a tumblr can still enjoy them.Requests: OpenRequests Underway: 20





	1. Kaito Momota and Kaede Akamatsu with an S/o Who is Bullied by a Teacher

**Kaito Momota (Luminary of the Stars)**

  * It was just like any other day of school. A day of endless work that the teachers deemed as "important."
  * It was no surprise to anyone that Kaito’s favorite part of the day was when school ended. He loved to pick up his s/o from their classroom so he could walk them home.  ~~Sometimes literally, only to scare or surprise them.~~
  * __Today was a bit different.__
  * …
  * “(F/n), I must speak with you before you leave.” _Your teacher was agitated._
  * You listened to your teacher and stayed behind to speak with them. _Kaito would know where to find you if you were lingering in the class for too long._
  * “What is this?” _Your teacher held a variety of papers that all had a failing grade. Each coming from your worst subject._
  * “My classwork…”
  * The teacher sighed in irritation. “How many times am I going to have to do this, (F/n)?”
  * “I really do try! It's just hard to-”
  * __Slap__
  * “Why are you such an _idiot_?!” _The teacher grabbed you by your neck and pulled you close to their face._ “I don't understand how you made it this far, you dumbass!”
  * Their grip tightened, making your eyes water slightly. “Stop…" The teacher's hand raised, making you flinch.
  * Then they suddenly disappeared.
  * ~~Was it magic?~~
  * Kaito was standing over your teacher and it seemed as if he was a different person all together. It frightened you. This wasn't the Kaito Momota you knew.
  * “What do you think you're doing?!” Kaito’s voice boomed angrily.  _ _He was ready to attack.__
  * You grabbed his arm to pull him away. “No, Kaito. It's okay. Let's just go.”
  * You pulled your boyfriend out the classroom, before he had done something irrational.
  * He was always thinking with that big heart of his.
  * “(F/n), why did you do that?”
  * You just shook their head as more tears stung your eyes. “It’s fine, Kaito.”
  * Instead of replying back, Kaito placed his signature jacket over your head and pulled you in for a big hug.
  * There was just an overwhelming feeling of warmth.
  * A warmth that could only be described as love and affection.
  * This feeling only brought tears to your eyes once more.
  * As you wrapped your arms around Kaito, you smiled happily.
  * __How did I get such a wonderful boyfriend?__
  * “(F/n).”
  * “Yeah?”
  * “If your teacher _ever_ does that again... tell me. Okay?”
  * You peeked out from Kaito’s jacket, revealing a smile.
  * “Okay.”
  * __Kaito smiles._ “I love you.”_
  * “I love you too.”
  * __The two of you share a kiss within comfort and love.__



 

**Kaede Akamatsu**

  * “Who can answer this question for us?” _The teacher wrote down a polynomial division problem on the board before turning to the class._ “Anyone? No? Okay, how about... (F/n).”
  * At the call of your name, you looked up from the worksheet you were working on. You awkwardly stood up and made your way towards the board where the jumble of numbers and ‘x’s were.
  * You looked back towards the class to look for your “relaxer.” Specifically, your girlfriend.
  * Kaede noticed from her seat and almost immediately smiled, mouthing “ _You can do it._ ”
  * Smiling to yourself, you started on the question with newfound confidence that was given to you by your caring girlfriend.
  * After a bit of working out the problem you stepped away from the board, proud.
  * __That feeling wasn't there for long.__
  * “Are you kidding me?”
  * __That feeling drained faster than you could say “Der Flohwalzer.”__
  * “Um... Excuse me?”
  * “You're… not joking.” The teacher sighed. “Why did I think picking the idiot of the class was a good idea?”
  * __Snickers and giggles were heard throughout the classroom, which only made your heart sink.__
  * “I don't understand why you don't just you don't just drop out now. Just save yourself the embarrassment and go, (F/n).”
  * Tears stung your eyes and you went to leave the class, trying to ignore the smug smirk the teacher wore.
  * __A chair scraped against the floor.__
  * “W-wait!” Everybody turned to the owner of the voice, Kaede. “They did just fine! All they did was miswrite the numbers.”
  * The teacher scoffed. “Akamatsu, sit down. This doesn't involve you.”
  * __Kaede’s face contorted in aggravation.__ “Yes it does! That's my s/o.”
  * “Akamatsu-”
  * _Kaede crossed her arms, her cheeks turning rosy in anger._ “You don't do this for any _one_ else when they mess up.”
  * _The teacher huffed in annoyance._ “Kaede Akamatsu! Get out of my classroom and take your idiotic s/o with you!”
  * _Kaede let out her own huff before stomping out, grabbing your hand in the process._
  * _Instead of going to the Director's office where you should be going, the two of you just walked leisurely through the halls, hand in hand._
  * It was quiet.
  * Suddenly, you busted out laughing, catching Kaede by surprise.
  * “W-why are you laughing?”
  * You only smiled lovingly. “You look so cute when you get mad.”
  * “ _Waaah_. (F/n)!” _Kaede’s cheeks started to turn red._
  * “Your cheeks get all red and you have this cute pout.”
  * “Geez.”
  * You smiled wider as you gave Kaede’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I appreciate what you did back there.”
  * She smiled and leans forward to place a gentle kiss upon your cheek.
  * “I couldn't just sit there. I _had_ to do something.”
  * You leaned forward, kissing Kaede gently.
  * “I love you so much, Kaede.”
  * “I love you too, (F/n).”



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. DR1 Boys Comforting Their S/o After a Nightmare

**Makoto Naegi**

 

 

  * __“Let's give it everything we’ve got! It's_ ** _Punishment Time!_** _”__
  * “No!” You jolted up from where you sat, clasping at your heart as an attempt to calm yourself.
  * __No. Makoto could never do something like that! He's too sweet!__
  * “S/o?” You jumped at the call of your name. You relaxed when you saw that it was only your boyfriend.
  * “Mako... I-I had a dream where we went to trial and e-everyone was blaming you and... and…” _You couldn't stop the tears from flowing from your eyes._
  * “S-S/o, it’s okay.” He came over to you and started to gently rub circles on your back.
  * “You... You were going to get executed…”
  * Makoto wrapped his arms around you. “S/o, everything's going to be fine. I would never do that to you, to us. I... I love you too much.” His face slowly got red at the small confession.
  * You smiled at the caring boy and hugged him. “I love you too.”
  * Makoto’s face got even more red which made you smile.
  * To only make it worse, you kissed him.
  * ~~He was as bright as a cherry.~~



 

 

 

**Byakuya Togami**

 

  * __Panic...__
  * _Panic was all you felt when you woke up._
  * _You immediately sat up and looked around to make sure you were still in your boyfriend’s room, not the library where you were dreamt of being attacked._
  * _You sighed and lied back down next to Byakuya, closing your eyes to fall back asleep._
  * _But you couldn't._
  * _Every time you closed your eyes, you could only see the wicked smile of your attacker as they held a knife,_ ~~ _pink_~~ _red with your blood._
  * _You only tossed and turned for a bit before freezing when you heard Byakuya’s voice._
  * “Can you _please_ stop that, s/o. I am trying to sleep.”
  * You only muttered a “sorry.”
  * __You lied as still as possible, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. The only thought running through your mind was the nightmare you had.__
  * _You heard Byakuya turn in his sleep, which made him face you._
  * “What’s wrong?”
  * You looked at Byakuya, seeing his eyes half-lidded and his hair tousled, a sight you were only allowed to see.
  * ~~If only he would let you jump him.~~
  * You let out a small hum, before averting your gaze back to the ceiling. “I had a nightmare.” You quietly admitted.
  * “You're making me lose sleep because of that?”
  * __Asshole__
  * You sighed. “Nevermind.” You moved to lay on your side, facing away from him.
  * An arm wrapped around you and pulled you closer. You felt his lips press against the nape of your neck.
  * You intertwined your hand with his with a smile.
  * __Even though he didn't show or say it often, you knew that he loved and cared for you deep inside.__



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Leon Kuwata**

 

  * __You felt excruciating pain ripple through your body as if you were truly inside your nightmare.__
  * __You gasped for air when you woke up, looking around in panic. You were in the library.__
  * _You let out a sigh of relief as you rubbed your hands over your face to get rid of any drowsiness left behind._
  * _You looked around again and felt a chill run down your spine._
  * _The library was darker than usual and nobody else was in there._
  * ~~_Or so you hoped._~~
  * _It was a perfect opportunity for someone to strike and you didn't like that._
  * _You decided to leave as quickly as you could._
  * _You opened the door and was met with a dark figure. You froze and saw that they were reaching out towards you._
  * _You freaked._
  * _The only reasonable thing that came to mind was to punch them. So… you did._
  * “Ow! F/n!”
  * __You then realized who it was._ “Leon! I am so sorry! I had a nightmare and I thought you were after me and-”_
  * “Hey, hey, calm down. There's no need to freak out.” Leon was holding on to his cheek, which was now turning a light pink. “I gotta say though, you pack a pretty good punch.”
  * __He intertwined his hand with yours._ “I'll walk you to your room so you can feel safe, ‘kay?”_
  * __You smiled_. “Okay.” You kissed his cheek as an apology for punching him._
  * ~~Little did you know that Leon only walked with you only so you wouldn't punch anybody else.~~



 

 

 

  
**Mondo Oowada**

  * __A blood curdling scream woke you up with a start. You looked around your room in a cold sweat.__
  * __What was that?__
  * _Memories of watching your friends being brutally murdered crawled into your mind and you choked back a sob. And Mondo… he… he_
  * _Then you realized, that scream came from you._
  * _Tears started to run down your cheeks as you hugged your knees to your chest. You only cried harder._
  * _You hated this killing game._
  * _You needed to get out of here._
  * **_Now._**
  * A loud bang at your door startled you. It sounded again and your door busted open, making you let out a startled shout.
  * “S/o!? What's wrong!? Who the _fuck_ is in here!? I’ll _fuckin’_ kill ‘em!”
  * You sighed in relief and couldn't help the small laugh at your boyfriend swinging around a baseball bat in panic.
  * “It’s just me, Mondo,” You said, your voice unusually meek.
  * Mondo watched you carefully before dropping the bat to the floor, running a hand through what used to be his pompadour, but was now just straightened caramel-colored hair. “S/o, you scared me. What happened?”
  * __You didn't say anything. You didn't want to think about all the blood you saw. You didn't want to tell him.__
  * __And you didn't need to.__
  * Mondo only closes your door, making sure he didn't break it in the process, and makes his way over to you. He crawls into your bed and wraps his arms around you.
  * “Don't worry, s/o. I'll keep you safe.” He said before planting a kiss on your forehead.
  * __You smiled, happy that Mondo was here to stay with you to take your mind off of your previous delusional thoughts.__



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Kiyotaka Ishimaru**

 

  * __One: Waking up from having a nightmare isn’t the best thing ever.__
  * __Two: Waking up while hunched over a table isn’t the best either. Especially when your hand slipped and your face hit the table, making the nightmare seemingly worse.__
  * _You groaned and looked around to scan your surroundings. You were in Taka’s room... but why?_
  * _Ah... it’s coming back now. You came over to hang out with your boyfriend, but he thought it was a good idea to study together._
  * _Where is he now?_
  * You stood from your seat and started to look around his dorm calling for him. “Taka! _Taka!_ K-Kiyotaka!”
  * __This couldn’t be, right? He was nowhere to be found and this fact made your heart drop.__
  * __This was exactly how the nightmare started. Next you’ll leave the room and find Taka’s body somewhere, possibly mutilated. Then the blackened would be after you next.__
  * _You felt yourself start to freak out. Nonononononono-_
  * **_Click_**
  * You immediately looked at the door and saw your boyfriend walk in, bringing in a small cart of food.
  * He saw you and smiled, but it quickly faded when he saw your expression. “What’s wrong, s/o?”
  * __Seeing your boyfriend walk in with his usual pep made happiness spread throughout your body, but fear still clung to you and without thinking, you ran to him and tackled him into a hug.__
  * “Gah! S/o!” You ignored his call of surprise and just kept on snuggling into his chest happily.
  * You looked up at him, tears running down your face at a dangerous rate. “I th-thought I lost you!”
  * Kiyotaka’s eyes widened as he realized what you meant. He smiled and gingerly placed a kiss on your lips. “Don’t worry, s/o. I’ll never leave you.”



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chihiro Fujisaki**

 

  * __Tap, tap, tap, tap.__
  * __Every time you would hang out with your cute boyfriend, you were always content with just listening to him type on his computer in his room. It would always lull you to sleep.__
  * _Now, having a nightmare about someone kidnapping you and forcing you to watch as they murdered everyone you loved is the worst. Something like this always made you jolt awake and not be able to sleep for at least a day._
  * _Luckily, Chihiro noticed your immediate startle._
  * He stops typing and looks at you. “Are you okay, s/o?” Worry clearly took over his voice.
  * “Y-yeah,” Your voice wavered. “I just… had a nightmare.”
  * “O-oh…” He looked back at his computer, fingers placed back at their normal position, but they never pressed down.
  * “Do... Do you want to cuddle to feel better?” He lowly asked, his face blooming a bright red by the second.
  * You smiled at him. _Why is he so cute?!_ “If you really don't mind.”
  * He moved his laptop aside and you both moved to get under the covers of his bed. He wrapped his arms around your torso, holding you close to him.
  * Your eyes fluttered closed and you couldn't help the smile that you had.
  * You kissed his forehead whispering an “I love you” and fell into a dreamless sleep.
  * “I love you too, s/o.”



 

 

 

 

**Yasuhiro Hagakure**

  * You awoke with a start and immediately freaked out. _Where were you?_ You thought you were still in the room your kidnapper held you in, but you realized you were wrong. You recognized the cluttered mess and sighed. _Yasuhiro._
  * __Speaking of the mass of wild hair, where was he?_ The room was pretty dark, so you assumed that he let you sleep in his room after the nighttime announcement went off._
  * __He should be here somewhere. It's his room.__
  * You slowly slid out of his bed and tried to look around for him. “Hiro?” He wasn't in his room… maybe he's in the bathroom?
  * You made your way to the said door and raised your fist to knock on it.
  * Suddenly the door swung open, startling you and for a second, you thought you were still in your nightmare.
  * So you screamed.
  * “Aaaahhhhhh!”
  * “AAAAAHHHHH!” Of course, no one can beat Yasuhiro at a startled scream contest.
  * His scream scared you even more than you thinking you were still sleeping, so you screamed again out of shock.
  * When Hiro realized that it was you he said in relief. “O-oh, s/o, it's just you. You scared me.”
  * A wave of relief flushed through your body and you felt tears gently prick at your eyes.
  * He watched you carefully. “Nightmare?”
  * You nodded. “Nightmare.”
  * He smiled and motioned you towards his bed. “See, my predictions were correct.”
  * You both lied down on his bed. “Yeah, but aren't they right only thirty percent of the time?”
  * He hushed you and patted your head. “That’s not what matters right now, s/o.”
  * You just rolled your eyes and snuggled into his chest, happy that he was there for you.
  * You hummed in content. “I love you, Hiro.”
  * “Love you too, s/o.”



 

 

 

 

 

**Hifumi Yamada**

 

  * __You felt a sudden shock run through your body. It was as if you were falling in your dream and you brain told you to wake up before you hit the ground.__
  * __Except this_ ~~ _dream_~~ _nightmare was much worse than just falling.__
  * You groaned at the uncomfortable feeling of sleeping on the floor.
  * “Is something wrong, s/o?” You looked up to see your boyfriend, his eyes trained on the current page he was working on.
  * You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “It's nothing. I just had a nightmare.” You moved from your place on the floor to Hifumi’s bed.
  * __You tried to fall back asleep, but you just couldn't. The feeling of dread wouldn't leave your body and you just stared at the wall with seemingly no emotions.__
  * “Are you thinking about it?”
  * __You looked over at your boyfriend. He still wasn't looking at you. After this entire time, you still didn't understand how he was able to read you without looking at you.__
  * “Yes…”
  * “Come here. Let’s get your mind off of it.”
  * You slid off of his bed and moved to sit next to him. You looked at the many papers that surrounded the two of you and saw pre sketches of characters you kind of recognized.
  * “Now tell me, s/o, what do you think about this?” He said in his typical hero voice as he pointed at a drawing of a character that looked similar to you.
  * You smiled and kissed his cheek. “I think that they look amazing.”
  * He smiled. “Good. I think you're amazing too.”
  * __You couldn't help but feel ecstatic at his complement while you helped him critique his work.__



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Clumsy S/o Taking Care of Sick SDR2 Girls

**Chiaki Nanami**

  * Chiaki _hated_ being sick. She would always end up bedridden and she wouldn’t be able to reach her game consoles. Even if she could, the chargers were even farther away.
  * But she didn’t need to worry, s/o would take care of her until she got better. She’ll be back to playing Galaga in no time.
  * __Speaking of s/o, where were they?__
  * A loud crash coming from the kitchen told Chiaki exactly where you were. A “sorry” was heard and was immediately followed with another crash. “Ow!”
  * She couldn’t help the small smile that she felt. _Her s/o had good intentions, even if they got hurt in the process or left a mess she might have to clean later._
  * She noticed movement from the corner of her eye and looked over to see you walking in with a small tray. “I made you some soup, Chiaki.” She laughed slightly at how slow you were moving with the food, careful not to spill it.
  * One you had reached her, you placed the tray on the nightstand before helping Chiaki into a seating position so she could eat.
  * Before she started, she reached for your had and you gladly gave it to her. She gently placed a kiss on one of the band aids you had placed on your hand from hurting yourself.
  * “You have to be more careful, s/o.”
  * You smiled. “I can’t help it. Every time I think about you, I start tripping and stumbling.
  * Her face got slightly more red than it already was and she pouted slightly before she started to eat.
  * ~~_Was she blushing or is it the fever?_~~



 

 

 

**Mikan Tsumiki**

 

  * __What do you get when you put a clumsy Mikan and a clumsy s/o?__
  * _A_ ** _lot_** _of accidents and apologizing, and somehow this only got worse when one of you were sick_
  * _Mikan didn’t understand how she got sick. She always made sure to wash her hands, not share any food or drinks with anyone, and she drank enough fluids._
  * _So why is she in so much pain?_
  * _She didn't want to be a thorn in her lover’s side, but she had to call s/o for help._



 

  * “I-I’m sorry!” _She would always start off her mini rant with those two words, but you would always have to stop her and tell her that it was okay and that you loved taking care of her._
  * __But there was one thing you hated about Mikan being sick.__
  * “D-did you find the right medicine?” “Are you sure I can eat that? I’m sick.” “B-be careful with that, s/o! Th-that helps with my respiratory problems.”
  * “It’s okay, Mikan. I know what I’m doing.”
  * __The only things that makes her comments worse is when your body decides that it was perfect time to trip over your feet.__
  * “Aahh! S-S/o!” _Mikan would always worry and try to get out of bed to help you._
  * __No, Mikan. You’re sick.__
  * That didn’t stop her from checking if you had any bruises or wounds when you would get near her.
  * __Mikan is such a sweetheart.__



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Ibuki Mioda**

 

 

  * __She refuses_ ** _everything._**_
  * “Ibuki isn’t sick, s/o! You don’t have to worry.”
  * __But you worry. You worry a lot.__
  * _Ibuki is the most stubborn person when it comes to her being sick, you’ve realized._
  * ~~So you devised an evil plan.~~
  * __You would have to trick Ibuki into taking medicines or just to rest in general.__
  * “Ibuki-chan~! I made you some food!” _She would happily eat it, but little did she know that you crushed a pill and hid it in her food._
  * “Ibuki-chan~! I want cuddles!” _Ah, the cuddles… You wouldn’t get any because she would fall asleep right when she would hit the bed._
  * __The only thing that was difficult was getting her temperature because you would somehow slip and fall every time you try to sneak up on her.__
  * “No, Ibuki knows exactly what s/o is doing! Ibuki is not sick!”
  * __But you find a way.__
  * _And that way is Mikan._
  * _One look at someone and she knows exactly how sick they are. She knows exactly if it’s a temporary disease or it’s just a small cold._ _It’s like she’s a medical wizard._
  * _Mikan is a big help, especially if you beg on your knees for her to tell Ibuki that she might die if she doesn’t admit that she’s sick and doesn’t take her medicine._
  * _In that case, Ibuki listens._
  * “WHAT! Ibuki cannot die, she didn’t even finish writing _My Guitar Wants to Kill and Shred_! S/o! Where’s the medicine?”
  * __Oh, Ibuki…__



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Mahiru Koizumi**

 

  * __You don’t even realize that Mahiru is sick. She’s always making sure she takes medicine if she gets a small cough or she feels her nose getting stuffed.__
  * _That was until you fell over a chair’s leg and accidently broke one of Mahiru’s cameras._
  * _She was_ ** _devastated._**
  * _But luckily it wasn’t extremely damaged. All she did was take it to Kazuichi so he could fix it._
  * _But she did not trust him, not one bit. She would start hovering over him to make sure he doesn’t add something crazy to it or just make the whole situation worse._
  * _With Mahiru only paying attention to her broken camera. She doesn’t realize that she had sneezed a couple of times or that her voice had started to sound raspy. You try to tell her, but she waves it off._



 

  * “It’s probably nothing, s/o. You don’t have to worry about me.”
  * __She was wrong. She ended up getting the flu and it hit her. Hard.__
  * _You have to resist telling her the whole “I told you so.”_
  * _You just take care of her and make sure she feels better in no time._
  * _As for the camera._
  * _It had taken a whole two weeks for Kazuichi to finally finish fixing the camera._ _The only delay was just Mahiru constantly bugging him and it freaked him out to no end._



 

 

 

**Hiyoko Saionji**

  * “Hiyoko-chan, isn’t that too many sweets. You’ll get a stomach ache.”
  * __Hiyoko only smiles wickedly._ “You worry too much, s/o. There’s no way I’ll get a stomach ache.”_
  * _Boy, was she wrong._
  * _She would not stop complaining about the sudden pangs of pain she would feel whenever she would move._
  * _She wouldn’t make the situation any better when she denied to take any medicine because they simply “taste gross.”_
  * _So the only way for her stomach ache to go away was just for her to wait it out, but that didn’t stop you from taking care of the stubborn girl. You would cook her favorite foods and give her anything she needed or wanted._
  * _Besides sweets._
  * _It was all going fine... until you slipped on one of her kimono sashes, making you fall onto her._
  * _Extreme. Pain._
  * _For both of you. You landed on her stomach and she immediately got mad and, though she may be small, she can hit hard._
  * _She apologized in the end though, but she wouldn’t accept your apology._
  * _Why?_
  * “No, Hiyoko. I’m not giving you sweets to apologize.”



 

 

 

**Akane Owari**

 

  * __Akane was always the one to take care of you. A habit she got from having so many siblings to take care of.__
  * _It never occurred to her that she would need to be taken care of too. Even if it was by her very clumsy s/o._
  * _How could they? They fall and run into walls so many times, they need to be taken care of twenty four/ seven._
  * _What surprised Akane was how caring and gentle you were with her when she had gotten sick._
  * _S/o cooked her food, made sure she took her medicine, and gave her a refill of water every hour so she could stay hydrated. It was everything Akane did when the other was sick themselves._
  * _What was surprising was that not once, not even a half stumble, s/o wasn’t clumsy._
  * _It was a miracle!_
  * _For once, her s/o didn’t have a day of constant bruises earned from, in their own words, “suddenly wanting to hug the wall.”_
  * _Akane felt proud._
  * **_Crash_**
  * _Aaaaaand she spoke too soon._
  * _The crash came from the kitchen._
  * “S/o-” Akane couldn’t even start the scolding she had conjured up.
  * “Akane, why is Fuyuhiko’s karintō in your “Secret Food Stash?”
  * __Shoot, now Akane had to stop s/o from telling_ _Baby Gangsta’_ _Fuyuhiko that she stole his fried dough cookies!__



 

 

 

 

**Sonia Nevermind**

 

  * __Sonia rarely got sick. She always made sure to stay healthy and you noticed this.__
  * _That’s why you tried convincing her not to go swimming at the middle of the night with the others when it was basically freezing._
  * _But no. She wanted to and it was impossible to say no to the royal aura she had when she was determined._
  * _In the end, she got sick, so you had to take care of her._
  * “I’m very sorry, s/o. I should have listened. Now I’m inconveniencing you.”
  * “It’s okay, Sonia. You wanted to have fun.”
  * __She did and she had. Being a princess restricted her “fun time,” so she was happy that her s/o understood that.__
  * _Her happiness was soon drowned out and filled with worry instead._
  * _Oh no, s/o is the most clumsiest person she has ever met_ _besides Mikan._
  * _The entire time that she was supposed to be resting, she was thinking about all the different ways they could hurt themselves by a simple misstep and how she wouldn’t be able to help them because she was sick._
  * _She had to stop the clumsiness before it happened._
  * **_Bam_**
  * _Too late._
  * _Despite s/o telling Sonia to stay in bed no matter what, she ran out of her room to see her s/o covered in a variety of towels and blankets._
  * _Their head popped up as they laughed at their unluckiness of opening the closet door and having everything fall on top of them._
  * _Sonia sighed in relief._ “Oh, s/o.”
  * “Sonia! Get back to bed!”



 

 

 

 

**Peko Pekoyama**

 

  * __Peko is determined in everything she does. Whether it’s protecting her s/o and Fuyuhiko or it’s hanging out with Gundham so she can learn how to get animals to like her, she’s determined.__
  * _She’s also very determined on denying that she’s sick._
  * _She refuses to take medicines because she knows how easily they make her fall asleep. What if something happened to the people she loved while she’s bedridden?_
  * _They only way to convince her was for you and Fuyuhiko to stay by her side the_ ** _entire time_** _. Well, you stay with her. Fuyuhiko always has something pop up at the worst times._
  * _This only made her more nervous._
  * _What if you fell down the stairs? What if you accidently cut yourself when you’re cooking something?_
  * _She was just a nervous wreck. S/o was super clumsy, it was hard not to worry._
  * “Peko, I brought you some soup.”
  * __She sighed in relief as you brought her the bowl. You didn’t look like you had injured yourself in any way.__
  * _She ate her soup contently._
  * _Now, you were a nervous wreck. You had to hide the many band aids on your hands and you were in so much pain from falling down the stairs._ _ ~~You fell three times~~._
  * _Peko would have definitely worried._



 

 

 

 


	4. DR2 Girls Reacting to Their S/o Being Stuck in a Broadcasted Killing Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of suicide

**Chiaki Nanami**

 

  * __Today was the day. The new season of Danganronpa: The Killing Game was airing tonight and s/o and Chiaki made plans to see it together. It was fun to try to figure out who was the “blackened” together as if you both were detectives yourselves. Sometimes you two would get it right and other times you were wrong.__
  * _Chiaki had prepared a lot of snacks for the both of you so you both could enjoy the first episode. It was five and you were supposed to be at Chiaki’s place by six so you two can hang out a little before it had started at around seven._
  * _It was now 6:47. Where were you? If s/o was running a little late, they surely would have called Chiaki._
  * _After waiting a bit, she decided to start watching without you. She could always tell you who was participating when she would see you._
  * _The familiar mascot of the game popped up on the screen, repeating the same thing that would start each season._ “Welcome back to your _favorite_ killing game! We have a special group of students this time! Why don’t you all introduce yourselves.”
  * _The camera panned over to a very familiar person to Chiaki._ “Hello, I’m (F/n) (L/n) and I am the Ultimate (Talent).”
  * _Chiaki’s mind went blank. S/o was on her tv screen, smiling, but she knew that it wouldn’t last long. She didn’t even pay attention to the rest of the episode, she just sat on her couch, silently crying._
  * _Why? Why did they pick you? Why not somebody else? Please, please don’t take her dear s/o away._
  * _All she could do was hope you were one of the survivors._
  * _…_
  * _The first trail passed. Then the second, and the third, and the fourth. You were hanging on strong. Chiaki hoped you could hear her words of encouragement through her tv screen._
  * _Then the fifth chapter came about and there you were, lying on the ground with a pool of blood surrounding you._
  * _Chiaki.exe has stopped working._
  * _She waited and waited to see who s/o’s murderer was so she could at least see them in agonizing pain for doing that to her s/o… but it never came… They concluded that you had commited suicide._
  * _Chiaki was devastated._
  * _She would never see you again._



 

 

**Mikan Tsumiki**

 

  * __Mikan never really liked watching the killing game because she thought that it was a horrible thing to do to people. She only watched it because her s/o loved the mystery it had behind it and she didn’t mind watching it with you.__
  * _They had an upcoming season and you would not stop talking about it. They had uploaded small teasers online about some characters and you were ecstatic. So, Mikan had invited you over so you two can watch it together. Mikan refused to watch it by herself, it always made her heart drop to her stomach._
  * _You never arrived. Mikan had thought something important had popped up and you couldn’t come. She didn’t want to watch it alone, so she refused to turn on the tv. That was until she received a call from Sonia, another fanatic of the series._
  * “H-hi, Sonia. Did you need-”
  * “Mikan! Turn on your tv and go to channel thirteen!” _Mikan let out a small yelp of surprise and did as she was told. She turned on the tv and froze._
  * __There you were, introducing yourself as one of the “students” of the academy. Mikan didn’t know what to do, but cry.__
  * _She cried and cried until she couldn’t anymore and she forced herself to watch the show to see if her s/o would come back to her._
  * _…_
  * _She was wrong. Horribly wrong. You were now sitting in the library with a thick rope tied around your neck. You were choked to death._
  * _She started to cry again. She cried during the investigation. She cried during the class trial. She cried when people started to think that it may have been suicide._
  * _When they had found out who your murderer was, Mikan got uncharacteristically angry. She destroyed her house because of the pent up anger she had of both the game and herself._
  * _Her s/o was gone and the entire killing game had to pay._



 

 

 

 

**Ibuki Mioda**

 

  * __Ibuki loved watching the killing game series with s/o. Sometimes they would even rewatch the series just for the hell of it. The producers of the series even asked Ibuki to write some songs for them!__
  * _Ibuki had a small get together with all of her friends so they could all watch it together. S/o was in charge of spreading the news while Ibuki set up the party at your house. You were running a little late though, but Ibuki only thought it was because it was hard to convince Fuyuhiko and Gundham to come over to watch the game._
  * _Even if you were running a little late, Ibuki didn’t want to stop and ruin the party, so she decided to catch you up when you came._
  * _The familiar mascot of the game popped up on the screen, repeating the same thing that would start each season, and as a big fan, Ibuki mouthed the words along with the bear._ “Welcome back to your _favorite_ killing game! We have a special group of students this time! Why don’t you all introduce yourselves.”
  * _The camera panned over to each student as they introduced themselves, but one person made Ibuki drop everything and stare at the tv blankly._
  * _She found out why you were late._
  * “Hello, I’m (F/n) (L/n) and I am the Ultimate (Talent).” _Ibuki dropped to her knees and screamed in terror. Why was her s/o in the killing game? Everyone around Ibuki had to stop her from doing anything rash._
  * _..._
  * _Someone was always with Ibuki when she watched the killing game. Whether it was Hajime or Peko, they would come over to make sure Ibuki would be okay. She watched as you passed the first trial, then the second, and the third, and the fourth, somehow you passed the fifth, though you were accused many of times._
  * _Then the unimaginable happened. You survived with a friend you had made in the show. Ibuki started to cry tears of joy._
  * _The only thing that made her cry harder was when you walked through the door saying,_ “I’m back, Ibuki.”



 

 

**Mahiru Koizumi**

 

  * __Mahiru loathed the killing game and refused to watch it with you, no matter how much you begged. She hated the fact that the producers would kidnap people, erase their memories, and force them to kill each other.__
  * _Her s/o didn’t really care about all the background stuff. They thought it would ruin the experience. S/o never watched the series when they were with Mahiru because they didn’t want to anger her._
  * _But today was different. Mahiru was just looking over her photographs she had taken within the week in the usual cafe she went to. Her ears perked up when she heard your name. She looked around to find you, but she dreadfully noticed that you were on the tv, introducing yourself._
  * _To Mahiru, it was crazy. She swears that she had seen you this morning, but now you were somehow on the tv of the cafe she was in saying that you were one of the students._
  * _She would deny it. They just hired an actor, yeah, that’s it, and they just stole your name. That’s what it was. She knows that you’ll visit her tonight, ecstatic about it “being” on the killing game._
  * _..._
  * _She’s wrong. You don’t come over for the next week and it forces Mahiru to see that this was real. Her s/o was in the killing game. So, she forced herself to watch the killing game and before she knows it, she gets way to into it._
  * _She talks to her tv as if she was truly talking to you. She would try to participate in the trials to scold the culprit. She’ll even start yelling hysterically when someone starts to accuse you._
  * _Then came the fourth chapter. You were badly injured by one of the students and were taken to the mini hospital they had and had the Ultimate Doctor check your wounds. Mahiru just stared blankly at the screen. Tears streaming down her face._
  * _Your wounds healed in no time and you participated in the fourth trial. Then came the fifth trial. They all kept accusing one of the younger students and in the end, they all had voted for him._
  * _But what’s this? They were wrong. The mascot, Monokuma, Mahiru learned, laughed his signature laugh and explained what really happened and how this murder couldn’t be attempted by any other, but the Ultimate (Talent). Her s/o was the murderer._
  * _Mahiru didn’t move from her seat on the couch. She just waited and waited. She heard her door open, but she refused to move. She hated the happy emotion she felt when she heard that her lover was coming back. Her s/o was back, but at the cost of people’s lives._
  * _She didn’t push s/o away when they hugged her. She let them vent and cry. After it all, they both agreed to never get involved with Danganronpa again._



 

 

**Hiyoko Saionji**

 

  * __Hiyoko was in love with Danganronpa, well not as much as she was with you. She loved the reactions everyone had and all the different creative ways the competitors died. You both would watch it all the time.__
  * _Hiyoko only started to hate the killing game after she saw the first episode of this new season. The familiar mascot of the game popped up on the screen, repeating the same thing that would start each season._ “Welcome back to your _favorite_ killing game! We have a special group of students this time! Why don’t you all introduce yourselves.”
  * _When the camera panned over to you, Hiyoko basically screamed bloody murder._ “Hello, I’m (F/n) (L/n) and I am the Ultimate (Talent).”
  * _Hiyoko refused to have you on the game, not if it risked her losing you forever. She had many tantrums every time she thought about it._
  * _…_
  * _Hiyoko wanted to kill the killing game itself right now. She hasn’t been able to be her usual self without her s/o. She would cry herself to sleep at night and have no one to comfort her._
  * _She forced herself to watch you struggle in the game and she hated it, but she was convinced that you would come back to her. She had high hopes._
  * _All of that hope jumped out the window when the season reached its third trial. This can’t be, right? Those results are wrong! There’s no way her s/o is the killer!_
  * _But she was wrong. Hiyoko watched in horror as you went through your execution. She couldn’t believe it, she didn’t want to believe it. She started to cry and cry and cry._
  * _Why couldn’t her s/o be by her side anymore? Why did they do this to her?_
  * _All Hiyoko wanted was her s/o back._



 

 

**Akane Owari**

 

  * __Akane didn’t really like the whole idea of the killing game. She didn’t want anyone she loved suffer through what the producers of the show made the people go through. But you? You were super pumped about it! The thought of any of you being forced into the game had never crossed your minds.__
  * _The week before the incident Akane had a really bad feeling in her gut, but she couldn’t find out what it was._
  * _She found out from her younger siblings the true reason. They had pulled her over to the tv Kazuichi fixed and gave to her as a gift. She froze when she saw you on it, introducing yourself._
  * _Akane immediately got angry. Why was s/o on the killing game? Didn't they know how dangerous it was? She left the house determined to get her s/o back._
  * _Her plan didn't go as she imagined it would. No matter how many times she yelled and punched the people who ran the entire entourage, they refused to let them go. All they told her to do was to hope. Hope that they survived._
  * _…_
  * _And hope she did. She forced herself to watch the atrocities people thought as entertaining. Fighting was one thing, but_ ** _murder_** _?_
  * _She watched you struggle. She watched you create new friends. She watched you as were devastated throughout each trial. The only thing she could do was yell encourage words at the tv, even when her siblings got angry at her for being too loud._
  * _Akane knew to trust her gut, so when she felt the familiar feeling, she watched you attentively. Surely her gut wasn't saying that something bad would happen to you, right?_
  * _She was wrong. So wrong. When she saw you lying on the floor, not moving, she felt sad. Extremely sad. And she did something that surprised her siblings and anybody else that knew her._
  * _Akane cried. Not gentle tears, she was bawling. Why? Why did her s/o have to die? Now, they would never come back. They couldn't share their stories. They couldn't go on dates. They couldn't love one another anymore. S/o was gone._
  * _Once the tender tears came to a stop, anger overtook the brunette. Akane was going to get her revenge and she wasn't going to stop until they did._



 

 

**Sonia Nevermind**

 

  * __Sonia was basically the president of the Danganronpa: The Killing Game Fan club. She knew every single character from every season. Of course, she had you as the vice president. You two were always ecstatic for every upcoming season.__
  * _Especially for this season. There were teasers of the new seasons online and the new characters they shown seemed super interesting. You both had planned a party for the club to celebrate and watch the first episode together._
  * _The night of the party, Sonia hadn't seen you at all. Maybe you were getting some extra snacks and had gotten stuck in traffic? It was almost time for it to start and she couldn't delay any longer, so, feeling guilty in the process, she started the party._
  * _Sonia greeted others and ran the first half of the party by herself. Then came the second half. S/o still hadn't arrived. Sonia excuses herself and leaves the party. She tries to call you. No answer. Again. No answer. She returns to the party a little worried now._
  * _Once she catches a glimpse of the tv, she is frozen. S/o was on the killing game, introducing themselves. Sonia dropped everything she held and she just stared at the tv in utter horror. This couldn’t be right. S/o wasn’t on the most deadliest game in the world, right?_
  * _…_
  * _Wrong... Sonia was absolutely sure that it was you after watching the second episode. Sonia would stay cooped up in her room, watching her s/o with dread. Even though Sonia would cry herself to sleep at night, she would still hope. Hope that you would survive and come back to her, alive and well._
  * _She would hope and hope, almost to the point where her mind was clouded with it. This hope came crashing down when the third trial revealed that you had murdered the two victims. Sonia hoped that they were wrong, but they weren’t. With the way you started to react when being accused… Yeah, it was definitely you._
  * _Sonia watched with wide eyes as the tv showed your brutal execution. This was a joke, right? You’ll come back to her with your usual smile and tell her all of the tricks they used to make everything seem real. S/o will be back in no time._
  * **_Right?_**
  * _When others came over to comfort Sonia, she would deny your death. You’ll be back. You’ll come back to Sonia._



 

 

**Peko Pekoyama**

 

  * __The killing game wasn’t anything to Peko. She watched people die everyday due to being in the Kuzuryuu Clan, so she didn’t really mind watched the killing game with you. As long as you were happy, Peko was happy. Sometimes you both would invite Fuyuhiko over to watch it with you two because, as he hates to admit, he finds the show interesting.__
  * _Peko never really watched it by herself. She never found a reason to. That was until Fuyuhiko pointed out something she never knew._
  * “Did you know that s/o was in the killing game?” **_What_** _? Peko couldn’t believe it. She looked it up and, sure enough, you were on the killing game. Peko had to get you out, now. She wouldn’t let you risk your life like this._
  * __She went to the producers and threatened them using both her bamboo sword and the Kuzuryuu Clan. They denied of course, but they offered something else._ “If your precious s/o survives up until the second trial, we’ll let you in as an exchange student.”_
  * _Peko agreed. As long as she would be there to protect you, she would do it._
  * _…_
  * _The producers weren't lying. They dropped her into the killing game after altering her memories. She didn't remember anything about the outside world, but she remembered her undying love for her s/o._
  * _Just as if they remembered the entire time, they stayed with each other, falling hard in love once again. This didn't last long._
  * _When Peko had seen your body mutilated and hung up for everybody to see, she felt extremely sad. She started to cry during the investigation, but this sadness didn't last long._
  * _The sadness quickly turned into anger. Unbearable anger. Peko didn't know how this overtook her so easily, but she didn't let it stop._
  * _Peko slaughtered the other students. The producers tried to stop her, but it was too late. Peko was determined to end the killing game._
  * _And so she did, not caring about all of the blood that stained her hands._



 

 

 

 


	5. Hiyoko, Mikan, Celeste, and Toko Being Forced to Live at Their S/o’s Home Because of Family Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Mentions of abuse

**Hiyoko Saionji**

 

  * __You loved Hiyoko dearly, and Hiyoko returned your feelings wholeheartedly. As Hiyoko’s s/o, it was absolutely important for you to come to each and every performance.__
  * _It wasn't a problem for you. You enjoyed watching your girlfriend do what she enjoyed the most._
  * _The only thing you didn't enjoy about dating the small tsundere was eating out with her family. You all would go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Hiyoko’s performance._
  * _Normally, you would enjoy a nice meal that you weren't paying for, Hiyoko's family always ruined it for you._
  * “Hiyoko, you did amazing!” _It would always start with a compliment from you. You would kiss her cheek, which would get her blushing as you both took a seat._
  * __Then would come a scoff from her father._ “To have the one you love lie to you.” _Then it would be insults coming left and right from her family. About her choice of kimono, about a certain step she took, hell, even about small snippets of her choreography that you thought was absolutely beautiful, but was a disgrace to her family.__
  * _Today, you had enough. Hiyoko had performed for higher classed people from around the world and she performed her dance flawlessly. Not really surprising considering that she is the Ultimate Traditional Dancer._
  * _You both attended the usual family dinner. You complimented on her dancing with a kiss, as you always did._
  * _Then came the insults._
  * _You felt something inside of you snap and you abruptly stood up._
  * “How _dare_ you say all of those things about Hiyoko! She did amazing! Maybe if you didn't look at her as if she was the insult of your family, you could've seen that!” _You huffed angrily and grabbed Hiyoko's hand, pulling her to stand with you._ “Hiyoko doesn't need a family like you. She's staying with me, someone who appreciates everything she does.”   _You stormed out of the restaurant with Hiyoko and, just for the fun of it, you flipped Hiyoko's family off._
  * __The drive to Hiyoko’s house was quiet and you thought you had made a mistake for yelling at your girlfriend's family. You only found out that she was okay when she finally spoke when you had arrived at her house._ “You know, you're really stupid, s/o.”_
  * “S-stupid!?”
  * _You looked at her and saw that she was doing her usual pout, but her face was red and then you heard something miraculous._ “Th-thank you, s/o.”
  * __You smiled._ “I had to stop it.” You kissed her cheek._
  * _You both collected Hiyoko’s belongings and brought them to your house. Ever since she moved in, you noticed that she was a lot happier and this fact made you happy. Of course, you still saw Hiyoko's family when attending her performances, but you let Hiyoko decide whether she wanted to talk to them._ _Though, she would deny every time._
  * _Everything was perfect now. S/o had Hiyoko, and Hiyoko had s/o._



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Mikan Tsumiki**

  * “Get out of here you worthless pig! I don't ever want to see your face again!”
  * _Mikan let out a squeak as she dodged the beer bottle that was flying towards her head_. “I-I'm sorry!” _Mikan ran up to her room and started to pack her things as she sobbed._
  * “Mikan, shut up! If I hear you cry one more time-” _Mikan didn't hear the rest of her mother’s threat. She pulled her luggage of the clothes she was able to fit inside and left._
  * __Mikan had nowhere to go. Her mother was a drunk who verbally, mentally, and physically abused her. Her mother finally snapped and kicked her out.__
  * _Mikan walked around the neighborhood of where she now used to live. She just kept walking and walking as she cried._
  * _She didn't know how but she somehow reached her s/o’s house. She stared at it for a few seconds before walking towards the door._
  * _If you were a person passing by who knew nothing of Mikan, you would have wondered why she would try to knock on the door, freak out, then hide behind her bag._
  * _After the eight time of walking up to your door, it had swung open making Mikan let out a small yelp._
  * _S/o looked at their girlfriend in surprise._ “Mikan? What are you doing here?”
  * _Mikan whimpered and tried to hide her luggage behind her._ “N-nothing! You don’t have to worry about me.”
  * _You opened the door wide to let her in and she hesitated before accepting your invitation. You helped pick up her luggage and you brought them to your living room._
  * “Soooo…” _You motioned towards her bags._ “What happened?” _Mikan started to fidget. She didn't know how to tell you or how you would react to it. You gently took a hold of one of her hands._ “It's okay, Mikan. You don't have to tell me. You can stay here as long as you want.”
  * __Mikan felt her eyes water and she threw her arms around you and, before she knew it, she ended up telling everything. From where the abuse started up until now. After realizing what she had done, Mikan started to apologize profusely.__
  * “Mikan, it’s okay!” _You kissed her forehead._ “I’m happy that you were comfortable enough to tell me.” _You grabbed her luggage and started heading towards your room._ “C’mon, Mikan. We gotta put your things away in our room. Then we can buy you whatever you want, okay?”
  * __Mikan smiled, feeling absolutely happy that you had accepted her into your home.__
  * _Our room._
  * _She giggled and followed you._ “O-okay!”



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Celestia Ludenberg**

  * “Taeko! What did I say about… _this?!_ ”
  * _~~_Taeko_~~ _Celestia looked at her father’s hand, where he held a single poker chip. Absolute terror filled her body. She missed one? How could she miss one!?_ “Nothing that is associated with gambling should be in this house.”  _
  * _Celestia’s father laughed bitterly._ “Funny. You know the rule, yet I still find this. Do you think I'm stupid, Taeko?” _Celestia gently bit the inside of her cheek as she shook her head._
  * **_Smack._**
  * “Answer me, Taeko!”
  * “N-no.” _Her father scoffed._ “But I have to gamble. I-it's my talent and it gets us money.”
  * **_Huge_** _mistake._
  * __…__
  * _You knew that Celestia covered her body skillfully. Even seeing a bit of her forearm was impossible. You thought that she was probably embarrassed to show her skin. You also noticed that she wore makeup. It was normal, but when you noticed some on her neck, you knew something weird was going on._
  * “Celeste, why do you have makeup on your neck?”
  * __She only smiled as she lied through her teeth._ “Do I? I think I know where I applied it. Do you believe that I do not know how to put on simple concealer?”_
  * _You didn't answer. You only reached over and gently ran your fingers over her cheek. You kissed her gently._ “Sorry for questioning you, Celeste.”
  * _You knew that Celestia was a liar. I mean, how could she be the Ultimate Gambler if everyone could see through every facade she put up? You decided that you weren't going to push her any further._
  * _…_
  * _You knew something was up, especially when you walked into your house and Celestia was sitting on your couch with the blankest stare you had ever seen._
  * “C-Celeste! How did you get in here?” _You didn't remember giving her the key to your house._
  * “Oh. You're back, s/o.” _You noticed that she held a phone in her hand._ “I have been speaking to a first year, Kokichi Ouma, I believe, and he taught me how to pick locks after it had piqued my interest.”
  * __You sat next to her and immediate dread filled your body when you saw a large, dark bruise that trailed from her cheek to her neck._ “C-Celeste, have you been ab-”_
  * “I have.” _She sighed and trailed a finger across the screen of the phone._ “By my father.” _She pressed the phone into your hand._ “I tried to call, but I couldn't. I'm…” She sighed. “As much as I hate to admit it, I'm scared.”
  * __You looked down at the phone, then back at your girlfriend. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, telling you that she had been crying. You felt bad for not noticing earlier, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on the past._ _You called the police for Celeste.__
  * _The police arrested Celestia’s father for child abuse and you decided to have her move in with you. Celeste still had her mother, but you didn't trust her one bit. Celeste didn't like to talk about her abuse, but you tried everything to make her feel better or be happy._
  * _You would help apply her makeup until the bruises went away. You made sure to make her feel safe in your home. You also made sure none of her friends were doing anything to your girlfriend either_ _, ~~especially that Kokichi. You didn't really like him and all his lies.~~_
  * _You made sure that the love of your life was happy because if she was happy, you were too._



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Toko Fukawa**

 

  * __When you had first met Toko, she didn't trust of anyone and you didn't know why. You were determined to find out why. At first, Toko absolutely hated that about you. Always in her business whenever she was reading or writing one of her works. But she then realized that she absolutely loved it because you were the only one who noticed her.__
  * _Toko was always neglected as a child due to the three of her parents not wanting her at all. She never told anyone this because she didn’t trust anyone with this information. Even while you two were dating now, she didn’t say a word._
  * _Personally, one of your favorite things about her is the two personalities she had; The timid side and the raunchy side, who you’ve come to know as Genocider Syo. Not only that, but you loved the way she expressed all her emotions in her writing._
  * _You always knew that Toko was an anxious person, but recently you’ve noticed that it had gotten worse. You decided to cheer her up by making her a home-cooked meal for her birthday._
  * _You knocked on her apartment door, grocery bags in hand, and waited for an answer. After waiting for a bit, you knocked again._



 

  * “Can you get the door!”
  * “I’m busy!”
  * __You started to hear a man and a woman yelling and you started to question whether you were or weren’t at the right door. Finally, the door swung open, revealing an older brunette with a bored expression. The voices didn’t seem to cease, but instead got louder. You tried to catch a glimpse behind the woman to see if Toko was there, but you saw a plate fly out of the kitchen and hit the wall.__
  * “Can I help you?”
  * “Ah, sorry. I think I have the wrong door. Do you perhaps know a Toko?”
  * __The woman immediately started to laugh._ “You want to see that filthy _thing?_ ”_
  * You were taken aback. “Excuse me?”
  * _The woman who was yelling at the man perked up._ “Wait… wait…” _She came over to you two, slinging an arm over the other woman._ “You actually want that freak?”
  * __You narrowed your eyes as the woman with light grey eyes, similar to Toko’s, stared you down._ “Toko isn't a freak! Who are you guys anyways!?”_
  * _The two women looked at each other before laughing hysterically. You opened your mouth to start giving them a piece of your mind, but the door slammed shut._
  * __You gritted your teeth. Why did they say that about Toko?__
  * _The door swung open again and out came Toko. One of the women had thrown her out, literally._ “Here, have your stupid books too.” _The woman threw some of Toko’s works at her face._
  * _You dropped your things and ran to her._ “Toko!” You glared at the woman. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”
  * _A bag full of clothes was thrown at you both._ “We don't want the stupid pig, so you can have it.” The other woman said before slamming the door shut.
  * _You looked at Toko and cupped her face, checking for any marks of injuries._ “Are you hurt, Toko?” _She didn't say anything. She placed her hands on her head and started to groan. You kissed her forehead._ “H-happy birthday. I was going to make you something but-”
  * “What?” _You looked at her confused when you saw the look of shock on her face._ “What did you say?”
  * “I... was going to make you something?”
  * “Before that?”
  * “Are you hurt?”
  * “No, s/o.”
  * __You realized what she had meant._ “Oooh, I said Happy Birthday.”_
  * _A smile was plastered on her face._ “Y-you remembered.”
  * “Of course I did.” _You helped her up from the ground and started to carefully pick up her things._ “We can go to my house instead and make you birthday dinner there.” You grabbed her hand as you picked up the grocery bags. “Plus, we gotta figure out where to put all of your things.” _She let out a noise of question._ “You're staying with me, Toko.” You clarified.
  * Toko smiled. “Thank you, s/o.”
  * __Then she sneezed…__
  * _Aaaannd you had to explain what happened to Genocider Syo the entire walk to where you lived, but you didn't mind. Both personalities were happy to live with you, instead of the dump where her parents were, and this fact made you happy._



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Cute Kork Headcanons

  * As we all know, ~~Kork~~ Korekiyo thinks humanity is beautiful, but when he had met you, he had sworn that you had surpassed beauty itself. He would always compliment you because he truly thought you were a God/Goddess.
  * He would love the sound of your voice. Any time you would speak to him, he pays close attention. Perhaps you’ll mention a certain interest of yours and he’ll get you a gift just to see you smile. Oh, your beautiful smile.
  * He also loves to gaze into your eyes, so he does it often. So often that you’ll both stare at each other in a small awkward silence until he realizes that it was his turn to talk. He’ll get slightly flustered at his little slip-up, stuttering a bit when he apologizes and the tips of his ears burn a bright pink. 
  * I personally have this headcanon where, if Korekiyo wasn't a serial killer, he would sew dolls for his sister of the people he feels are worthy of being her friend and placing them next to her grave. As a gift, he would make a doll of himself and give it to you for protection during the night. He'll have this bright look of happiness in his eyes when (if) you accept his gift.
  * He'll also makes dolls of you. He has no intention of being creepy, he just loves to present your beauty in many different forms. If you personally don't like them, he'll be saddened, but he'll respect your wishes.
  * Korekiyo isn't exactly a big fan of pda, but if you try to hold his hand or hug him out of the blue, he won't mind. In private? Oh, that's a different story. He absolutely loves to cuddle with you and appreciate your body when you two are alone.
  * He also loves to go on dates. Whether it's a picnic or a simple stroll, he loves to do it with you. He'll explain the different ways couples may go on dates in each culture, hoping that you might agree to one of them.
  * Korekiyo is really a big sweetheart that everyone finds a bit creepy because of his appearance or his interests, so he’s very lonely, though he doesn’t show it. So, he’ll appreciate any attention you’ll give to him.
  * Please love this Kork boi




	7. Nothing to Worry About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishimondo (Kyotaka Ishimaru x Mondo Oowada)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As one of my favorite ships, I decided to write about these two.

“Taka, relax. You don’t have to worry about anythin’.”  _ Mondo tried to comfort the overly stressed man.  _

“But what if they don’t like me, Kyoudai?”  _ Kiyotaka asked for the umpteenth time as he grabbed one of Mondo’s motorcycle helmet and put it on. _

_ Mondo only grabbed a pair of sunglasses, which his boyfriend repeatedly told him was unsafe, but he continued to wear them out of habit.  _ “Taka, I like you, enough to tell you that I love you. Don’t you think that matters the most?”  _ Mondo said as he climbed onto his bike.  _

_ Kiyotaka balled up his fist, thinking hard about his boyfriend’s question. Yes, that definitely mattered. If Mondo hadn’t loved him, then they wouldn’t have become the couple that they were now. But what about his gang? What if his gang didn’t like him and convinces Mondo to break up with him. He didn’t want that at all.  _ “Y-yes.”  _ He climbed onto the bike, sitting behind Mondo. He wrapped his arms around Mondo’s torso for safety.  _

_ Right before Mondo turned on his motorcycle, Kiyotaka quickly said an “I love you,” in which he responded with grabbing his hand and placing a kiss on it for an “I love you too.” _

_ No matter how many times Kiyotaka rode with Mondo, he would never get used to the scenery flicking by because of how fast they were going or the feeling of the air harshly going against his skin and clothes.  _

_ When they finally arrived at The Crazy Diamonds’ base, the two partners climbed off the bike. Mondo gently took off the helmet that his boyfriend wore. He kissed Kiyotaka’s forehead.  _ “Stop worryin’, Taka. Just be yourself.”

_ Kiyotaka nodded and reached for Mondo’s hand, mentally scolding himself after realizing how clammy his hands were. He was a nervous wreck. _

_ Walking into the base was an absolute nightmare. It was a mess everywhere you looked and no matter where you looked, somebody was fighting. This kinda reminded Kiyotaka of his boyfriend in a way.  _

_Mondo noticed Taka’s eyes wildly scanning the room and he knew exactly what was going on in his head. He let out a sigh._ “Stay right here.” _He made his way to the middle of the room_. “Oi!” _He called for attention, which he immediately got, along with shouts of “welcome backs” and whistles._ _After they had quieted down a bit, Mondo crossed his arms._ “What the _fuck_ is all of this?! I thought we were _fuckin_ ’ gang members, not pigs!”

_ This immediately got the entire room buzzing to clean before they had made the former Ultimate Biker Gang Leader angrier, which surprised Kiyotaka on how they easily complied. He heard a whistle directed towards him and he saw Mondo motioning for him to come over. Once he had reached his lover’s side, Mondo had wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer. _

_ This had gotten everybody's attention and all the gang members slowed to a stop to look at the extremely close men.  _ “Everybody, this is Ishimaru Kiyotaka. He is my boyfriend and I want you all to treat him with respect. Am I understood?” 

_ God, why did he say boyfriend? What if they all start freaking out because their leader is dating a man? _

_ Kiyotaka realized that he was shaking. He bowed out of both a habit and respect of meeting others.  _ “It is a pleasure to meet you all!”  _ Oh no, that was stupid wasn't it? There going to hate me! I'm so stupid! _

_ To Kiyotaka’s surprise, they all started to cheer happily. He felt his eyes water and he felt Mondo kiss his cheek.  _ “I told you. You had nothin’ to worry about, Taka.”

_ Mondo and Kiyotaka sat at a booth watching all the members doing their own thing. That was until a girl sat across from them.  _ “Hi! I didn't mean to bother you two, but I was wondering if I could ask some questions.”  _ Kiyotaka was ecstatic to have someone in the gang that actually wanted to get to know him, so he agreed. _

_ The questions were simple. What do you do for a living? Are you an Ultimate too? Things like that. Kiyotaka answered all of her questions to the best of his abilities, which attracted the attention of others. _

_ Kiyotaka was currently taking classes in college and was determined to be elected to be in the house of representatives, one of the first steps of maybe becoming the Prime Minister to fix his family’s name, but he earned daily money from being a teacher's aide at the moment. He also explained his former days as the Ultimate Moral Compass back in Hope’s Peak Academy. _

_ Time had passed by quickly and before they had realized it, it was almost ten. The couple said their goodbyes and left the base. Once they had reached their home, they shared a kiss.  _

“Remember what I said, Taka?” Mondo asked.

“I had nothing to worry about.”

_ Mondo kissed his forehead as they made their way inside their apartment. _ “Right. Do you know how I knew that?”  _ Kiyotaka shook his head _ . “Because they are my family who are exactly like me. If I love you, I knew that they were gonna love you too.”  _ Kiyotaka smiled and hugged Mondo. _ “But nobody better be confessin’ their love to you!”

_ Kiyotaka laughed and kissed his boyfriend _ . “Don’t worry. I love you and only you, Mondo.”

_ See, there was nothing to worry about. _

 

 

 

 

 


	8. DR2 Cast With an S/o Who is Secretly the Ultimate Hitman (Pt.1)

**Nagito Komaeda**

  * “I'm Nagito Komaeda. Nice to meet you. I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. At least, that's what I'm called anyway."
  * __This Nagito person had chills run down your spine, but despite this, you forced a smile on your face._ “I'm (F/n) (L/n), the Ultimate Baker.”_
  * _Nagito wasn't as bad as you had first though and when you two started dating you noticed that he was much more polite and friendlier than you had anticipated, though you would get annoyed whenever he would go off in her little spiel of how everyone was piece of hope while he was just trash dragging all talented people down._
  * _Stupid Nagito. He’s better than that. He’s actually smarter and slier than anyone you’ve ever met. He knew everything, except for one thing._
  * _…_
  * _Nagito was used to getting a days worth of bad luck. This only meant that something extremely lucky would happen. Getting kidnapped was one of the unlucky things that happened from time to time, which is also the situation he was currently in._
  * “Look, if you tell us where the safe is, we'll let you go unharmed, but if you keep on pushin’ my buttons, you'll never see the day of light again.”
  * __Nagito only smiled at his captor._ “I don't know what you are talking about.” _He said this phrase for the umpteenth time.__
  * _The captor seethed in anger and grabbed his gun_. “I warned you, punk!” _Before the man could pull the trigger, his walkie started to make noises of static and terror. The man grabbed the walkie and held it close to his ear. In anger, he threw the walkie on the ground._ “How did you contact someone?!”
  * __Nagito smile grew, knowing he would annoy the man even more._ “I don't know what you are talking about.”_
  * “Son of a-” _The door slammed open and in came some of the captor’s henchmen with drenched in blood._
  * “B-Boss! We got trouble!” _There was a loud crash outside of the door and it became quiet. There was a sudden gunshot, hitting one of the henchmen._
  * __Bullets started flying towards the men from unknown positions. No matter where the men ran, they were shot. There was no bullet left clean. Only Nagito’s captor was left.__
  * _The many walkies in the room made a long static noise before clearing out._ “Well, well, well~ You’re on my list, but I didn't expect to find you this quickly.” _Nagito immediately recognized the voice as his s/o, but what were they doing? This is very dangerous for someone who is just a baker, unless…_ “I have a particular set of skills and I am not afraid to use them. To make this less painful, I’ll give you two options. One, release the teen you have, or two… release the teen you have. I’ll give you ten seconds to reconsider.”
  * _The captor turned to Nagito, pressing the gun to the teen’s forehead._ “I warned you.”
  * __Extreme luck in 3… 2… 1…__
  * _A gunshot resounded throughout the room, but it didn’t hit Nagito. His captor had the look of utter horror in his eyes as he fell to the ground. Nagito didn’t understand how he had gotten shot, but he didn’t question it._
  * _Sounds of footsteps were heard and he turned to the source. S/o walked out from the shadows and started to run towards him._ “Nagito! Are you okay?” _His s/o started to untie him and it slowly came to him. What kind of skills does an Ultimate Baker have to scare someone off? What was that about a list? Is that a stain of blood on your cheek?_
  * _Nagito only smiled and hugged you._ “Thank you, s/o, the Ultimate Hitman.” _You felt yourself get flustered as you tried to deny his assumption._
  * _Nagito knew everything_ _, ~~except for one thing.~~_



 

**Ibuki Mioda**

  * “Thank you! Thank you! Ibuki will be here all week!” _Ibuki started to pick up her now smashed guitar before she walked off the stage. She saw you and threw the guitar in the trash before running towards you._ “S/o! How did Ibuki do? Did you like her performance?”
  * __You nodded and held up your phone._ “I recorded all of your songs so we can watch them together. I actually really liked _The Devil Gave Me a Burrito._ ”_
  * _You saw her eyes light up._ “Ibuki is super happy that you liked it. We should celebrate with ice cream!” _She grabbed your hand and started to drag you out of the music venue._
  * _You both walked with the feeling of a night’s breeze on your backs to the closest ice cream parlor. You both would make idle chit chat, but you both just enjoyed each others company. Everything was going fine, but you suddenly froze. You suddenly pushed Ibuki into an alley, ignoring her protests and questions of what was wrong._ “Stay here, Ibuki. Don’t move from this spot, no matter what you hear or see.” _You had quickly explained before leaving the dark alley._
  * _You had smelled gunpowder and it was close. Closer than it should be. You heard a click come from behind you and you immediately went to full blown attack mode._
  * _None of this was new to you. All you had to do was forcefully disarm your attacker, which was easy. The only thing that made it difficult was when there were more than two. It would mean that they would try to attack you all at once, which converted your attention from disarming them to attacking them, which was the situation you were in now. Every time you knocked out one, another would come out of nowhere. You were starting to get frustrated._
  * _After a while of repeated knockdowns, your opponents stopped_ ~~ _magically_~~ _multiplying. You sighed in relief and started to run away from the scene._
  * _You ran to the ice cream parlor, quickly ordering both of your favorite ice creams one for you and a strawberry ice cream for Ibuki. You quickly ran back to where you hid Ibuki. You noticed that the group of people weren't there and you hoped that they didn't find your girlfriend._
  * “Ibuki?”
  * “Yup, yup?” _You sighed in relief as you saw her poke her head out from her hiding spot. You handed her the strawberry cone and she started to eat it contently._ “It's crazy how you know all if Ibuki’s favorite things.”
  * “Yeah.” _You noticed her notebook in her hand._ “Were you writing something?”
  * __Ibuki stood and you two started to leave the alley._ “Well, Ibuki was bored and she didn't like that, so she decided to write a song.”_
  * “Oh really? What is it called?”
  * __She smiled and whispered the name in your ear. She put the notebook away and reached for your hand as you both started to make your way to her home.__
  * _“It's called “My Lover is a Kickass Killer.”_
  * ~~_Ibuki, no…_~~



 

**Teruteru Hanamura**

  * “Is it done yet?” _You groaned in pain as you felt your stomach cry out for food._
  * “Very eager, I see. Perfection takes time, my love.” _You heard your boyfriend say from the kitchen. You groaned again and rolled over, falling off the couch in the process._ “Why don’t you sing or play me a song to pass the time.”
  * “Do, Re, Mi, Want, Food, La-”
  * “I don’t think that’s how it goes.” _You stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore the gnawing feeling coming from your stomach._
  * _You were over at Teruteru’s apartment with the promise of the promise of food and you were determined to get some. A knock sounded at the door and you quickly got up, excited for a distraction._ “I’ll get it!” _You opened the door, revealing a very tall man._
  * __He observed you for a second._ “Hello, I’m-”_
  * _You slammed the door in his face and started to block the entrance immediately. As a hitman, it wasn’t uncommon to have a list of those you have to kill, but it also wasn’t uncommon for you to be on another hitman’s list._
  * _The man started to bang on the door, now angry. The door started to crack and you were even done covering it, so you had to resort to your talent. The door finally broke and the man made his way inside of the apartment._
  * _You both started to fight in the small hallway. Kicking, punching, and using items you found around you as weapons. You were completely unscathed, but as for your opponent, he had bruises adorned on his face alongside a bloody nose. You were selected as the Ultimate Hitman for a reason. As your final attack to knock his out, you did a spinning hook kick._
  * _He was sprawled out in the middle of the hallway as blood started to ooze from his face. Okay, Maybe you had kicked him too hard. You two had made a lot of noise, how did Teruteru not notice?_
  * _You looked up to see your boyfriend setting the table for you both with a smile on his face. He just kept on walking back and forth, stepping over the mess you had made._
  * _You tried to sneakily shove the body into a nearby closet and quickly picked up your boyfriend's things. You also closed the door, though it barely stayed together. You sat down at the table when you finish right before Teruteru came out with your drinks._
  * _He sat down across from you and you noticed that his smile never faded. You silently thanked him for the meal and started to eat._
  * “I never knew that my lovely s/o was a feisty fighter.” _Teruteru purred out after a while of silence._
  * “What do you mean? I don’t fight. I am the most nicest person you will ever meet. I’m so nice that I couldn’t hurt a fly.”
  * __Your boyfriend gave you a look of disbelief._ “That was the worst lie you have ever told. You hit me every time I say something wrong, but I really don’t mind. It shows me how bold you might be in the bedroom.” _You hit the back of his head with the palm of your hand._ “See!” _You sighed as you started to stab at your food._ “You know, I don’t care if you probably lied to me about your true talent, but I do have a question. Do you love me?”_
  * “Of course I do, Teru!”
  * “Then there’s no problem, is there?” _You smiled and gently tapped your cup against his when he pick it up._
  * __There was one problem. What were you going to do with that man in Teruteru’s closet? But that’s a story for another time.__



 

**Mahiru Koizumi**

  * “S/o!” _You looked up at the call of your name, only to be blinded by a bright light. You heard your girlfriend laugh as you rubbed your eyes._ “You look so dumb!”
  * “What? Let me see!” _You reach out to try to grab her camera to see what made you look so dumb._
  * __Mahiru only hid her camera behind her back._ “It’s nothing, s/o. You look cute…” _She looked at the picture of you._ “But you got caught off guard too, so you look dumb.” _She tucked her camera away carefully before grabbing your hand and gently pulled you along the trail.__
  * _You two were currently taking a small walk in the park that was nearby the school. You enjoyed taking these pleasant walks with Mahiru._
  * “S/o, can I take a picture of you running? Or something athletic?”
  * __You agreed and she walked towards the playground to find the “perfect” spot to take the photos. You listened to all of her instructions of how to move and what to do. You loved how she enjoyed taking pictures of people, especially you.__
  * _You noticed Mahiru starting to get frustrated with something in the photos._ “Am I doing something wrong, Mahiru?”
  * _She shook her head._ “No… it's… how about you move to the left a little bit.”
  * _You took a few steps to the left and struck a ridiculous pose to make your girlfriend laugh as she snapped the photo. She looked at the photo and wrinkled her nose, clearly annoyed with the photo._
  * “Are you sure-” _You felt a dark aura from behind you along with someone grabbing your shoulder._
  * _You quickly grabbed the unknown person and threw them on the ground. You saw that it was a woman and you immediately started to apologize, but you froze when you saw an intent of murder in her eyes._
  * __The woman pushed herself up and pulled out a knife, preparing to attack you. She striked and you quickly grabbed her arm to throw off her aim, throwing an attack of your own to try to knock her out. This continued for about a minute or so before you kicked her stomach to make her fall. You lifted your leg to kick her again.__
  * “S/o, stop!” _Your girlfriend moved in between you and the woman. She grabbed your arm and started to pull you out of the park to run away from the disapproving glances you were getting. She finally slowed down her pace when you two had reached the academy. She turned to you, averting her gaze._ “What was that?”
  * _You realized what you had done._ “I’m sorry, Mahiru. I shouldn’t have done that. She-”
  * “No, I’m sorry. I saw that lady in the pictures I took. She just kept on staring at you and getting closer. I should have said something, but I didn’t think anything of it.”
  * __You gently wrapped your arms around her._ “No, it’s my fault. Let’s go to the cafeteria, I’ll tell you there.”_
  * _And so you did. You had explained to her your true talent and what that woman may have wanted. You showed her your tattoo and explained what the bloodstained rose meant to your group._
  * _She didn’t freak out. She didn’t even walk out on you. She just smiled and gently took ahold of your hand._ “Thank you for telling me.” _She placed a kiss on your cheek before going back to drinking her tea._
  * _You smiled._ “Thank you for still loving me, Mahiru.”



 

**Kazuichi Souda**

  * “-and I guess I accidently grabbed the hot pink dye instead of the red. So, that’s how my hair got dyed pink.”
  * __You blinked away the drowsiness from your eyes. You loved your boyfriend, you really did. It was always interesting to watch him work on vehicles or anything else that came to mind, but he was a horrible story-teller. You felt really bad, but every time he would try to tell you his “pink-hair dye story,” you would always space out or sleep right in the middle of it.__
  * “Kazuichi, you’re going to hate me...” _He gave you an exasperated look._ “...because I was not listening.”
  * “S/o!”
  * __You wrapped your arms around him and hugged him._ “I’m sorry!” _Before you had started to attack the teen with multiple kisses for your apology, a constant ringing started to sound.__
  * _Kazuichi sighed and stood up from his spot on the couch._ “Gotta get that.” _He went inside his house to reach the phone, leaving you alone. You waited patiently as you tried to distract yourself by playing on your phone, looking at his current projects, or playing with his tools._
  * _You heard someone clear their throat from behind your when you were trailing your hand on a recently finished motorcycle Kazuichi had been ordered to repair. You turned to see three men watching you carefully._ “I believe that belongs to me.”
  * “Ah, yeah, okay.” _You walked over to your boyfriend’s desk and pulled out his binder. You asked for his name, in which he replied with a name that you had recognized as one of your targets. You tried to check him out quickly for Kazuichi so no trouble would be caused. You grabbed the keys to the vehicle and held them out towards the man._ “Here are your keys. If you ever have anything else that needs to be fixed, you can come back any-”
  * __The man suddenly grabbed your wrist and rolled down your sleeve, revealing your initiation tattoo of a bloody rose._ “Found you.”_
  * _You grabbed a nearby wrench and hit the man’s face with it, making him recoil in pain. The other two men started to throw punches and kicks at you, whilst you had dodged them all with ease. You used nearby tools to attack the men. They were on your list, so why not do the dirty work now?_
  * _It wasn’t long before the three men were lying in their own blood. You let out a breath that you didn’t know that you were holding. You moved to grab the bodies, but froze when you heard a blood curdling scream come from the doorway. You turned to see Kazuichi with his infamous terrified look on his face._
  * “Kazuichi, let me explain.” _You moved towards him, making him scream again._ “Kazu, stop! People are going to come in here!” _You reached towards him and he screamed louder. He turned to run out the door, but he accidently hit his head against the door frame. Hard._
  * __You had to stop yourself from laughing at your now unconscious boyfriend. You moved him to the couch before you got rid of any evidence that associated with the three men so none of his customers would wonder why blood was splattered everywhere.__
  * _When Kazuichi woke up, you explained everything. Explaining from how you were truly the Ultimate Hitman and how it all had started. You tried to calm him down by telling him that you were only hunting down people who had to atone for their crimes and it kinda worked._
  * _But he would still get scared from time to time. You couldn’t help but laugh at your boyfriend’s reactions whenever you would purposely scare him. What a wonderful s/o you are._  



 

**Akane Owari**

  * __You watched as your girlfriend was being treated by Mikan again. Akane had thought that she could beat Nekomaru, but she ended up with a lot of scratches and bruises instead._ “S/o, you should’ve seen it! I almost had him!”_
  * _You smiled at Akane._ “I’m sure you did.”
  * “If only I could have someone to train with. Oi, s/o, how about you?” _She studied your body for a second._ “Nevermind, you probably have a low fighting level.”
  * __You felt yourself get irked at her comment. You closed your journal that contained the many names of your next victims. You waved Mikan away, telling her that you would finish patching Akane up. Once you had finished, you stood up and held your hand out for her to take. She happily took it and you both made your way out of the nurse’s office to start your walk home.__
  * _Walking each other home started to become a small tradition for you both. It was calming and you both would talk about the events that happened throughout the day. The walks would always make you feel happy and they made you forget what your real talent was. You pretended that you were actually the Ultimate Journalist._
  * _The walk was the same as always, until you and your girlfriend had gotten ambushed by a group that you had recognized as one of your next “takedowns.” You had to think rationally about this. You had to keep your true talent hidden._
  * _Your grip tightened around Akane’s hand._ “We don’t want any trouble.”
  * “Neither do we.” _One of the men spoke and he pulled Akane away and held a gun to her head. She struggled for a second before she realized that the man actually could kill her in any second._ “You killed our boss, so we’re killing you and you little friend here.”
  * “Kill?” Akane started. “S/o could never kill someone!”
  * __The man went to pull the trigger and you felt time stand still. At lightning speed, you pulled Akane away and kicked the man in the chest to send him flying. The other people started to attack you and you dodged them with ease.__
  * _Akane watched the fight commence in shock. Her s/o could fight? She felt eagerness spread out through her body as she joined in on the fight._
  * _With the two if you fighting the group, they were knocked out in no time._
  * “Are you okay, Akane?”
  * “Are you kidding me? That was awesome! I didn't know that you could do that! Next thing I know, you're probably gonna tell me that you're not an actual journalist.”
  * __You laughed nervously as you picked up your things._ “Y-yeah. That would be crazy.”_
  * _You turned to Akane and saw her staring at you blankly._ “You're not the Ultimate Journalist, are you?” _She moved closer to you to carefully watch your reactions._ “That's what my gut’s tellin’ me.”
  * _You sighed, nodding. You squeaked and ducked when you saw Ajar take a swing at you._ “A-Akane!?”
  * “C’mon, s/o! You're fighting level is really high. I saw it! You can't back down!”
  * __You smiled at your girlfriend as you did what she said. People walking by looked at you both weird as you were fist fighting.__
  * _Akane didn’t care that you were lying about your talent. Not only were you her s/o who took care of her and was always by her side, but her new fighting partner. Sweet~!_



 

**Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu**

  * “Pleeeeaaaase? Pretty please? Please with a cherry on top?”
  * “No, s/o.” _You mumbled angrily under your breath as you got the same reply from your boyfriend. All you wanted to do was go to one of his infamous yakuza meetings. He heard you and sent you a glare._ “Stop being a big baby about it! What is an Ultimate Trendsetter going to do there anyway?! If something happens, you won’t be able to protect yourself! You can stay here and wait until we come back.”
  * __You pressed your lips together to prevent yourself from snapping back at him, saying that you could. You just let it be as you watched Fuyuhiko and Peko leave to attend the meeting. Of course, as the loving s/o you were to Fuyuhiko, you listened. Right?__
  * _Wrong. Once you saw the vehicle that he was in drive off, you grabbed your jacket and your keys and ran out after him. You weren't stupid, but you knew that Fuyuhiko would be mad if he found out that you followed him. You just wanted to protect him. You weren't the only hitman in the world. A lot of people were after the Kuzuryuu Clan, so you had to stop anyone who tried to hurt your boyfriend._
  * _Once you had made it to the building, you entered one of air vents that was outside and you noticed that it was loose. Someone was definitely a target._
  * _You wiggled your way through the vents until you saw that you were above a huge crowd. You immediately found your boyfriend. Well, you found Peko first with her unique hair color before noticing the short male beside her._
  * “(F/n)?” _You looked up to see one of the first years, who you've came to know as Maki. You could automatically see through her “talent,” and she could see through yours. You two had a silent agreement pass through you two when you had met._
  * “Question, is one of your listed people a Kuzuryuu?” _She shook her head._
  * “Is one of yours a Setsuko?” _You denied and you both went back to watching your targets silently._
  * __Every time you saw someone poison a drink and try to hand it off to your boyfriend or try to secretly attack him, you would use your trusty poison dart gun to shoot them. This went on for hours. Watching, shooting, you even tried to have some small talk with Maki.__
  * _Everything was going good until you saw Fuyuhiko walking to a place where you couldn't see him. You tried to follow him over the vent._
  * _Huge mistake._
  * _Your weight made the vent break and you fell all the way down to where the many Yakuza clans were. You looked around and immediately saw weapons of every kind pointed at you. When you didn’t immediately explain yourself, they all moved to attack you and this made your instincts kick in. You dodged, you kicked, you punched. Anything to keep them from touching you._
  * _You felt someone grab your arm and you grabbed the person, ready to throw them on the ground, until you noticed that it was Fuyuhiko, who was seething in anger. You were pulled away from the large crowd and you saw Peko explaining who you were to the Kuzuryuu clan._
  * _Once you both were alone, he pushed you against the wall._ “What the _fuck_ was that?!”
  * “Uh, well, I said that I wanted to come and so I followed you and crawled through the vents and then I fell after a while and-”
  * “Not _that_ , s/o! You’re the Ultimate Trendsetter! How did you do that? Why didn’t you tell me that you could fight like that?”
  * __You gave the freckled teen a blank expression. It was bound to come out soon. You sighed._ “Fine, I’ll tell you. If you want to break up then it’s fine.”_
  * “Break up?”
  * “I’m the Ultimate Hitman. I get hired to kill people for a living so I know many ways to sneak, fight, and kill. Are you happy now?”
  * __Fuyuhiko broke out into a smile, something you rarely saw from him._ “S/o, that’s fucking awesome!” _Huh?_ “As long as you don’t try to kill me, I’m fine with it.” He grabbed your hand. “C’mon, I'll introduce you to everyone.”_
  * _You couldn’t help but smile. Winning points for you: 1; Winning points for your talent: 0._



 

**Peko Pekoyama**

  * “Aww, Peko look at this one!” _You gently picked up a puppy to show it to Peko, but once it had saw her, it started to whimper in fear. You sighed in disappointment._
  * “Maybe not…” _You two were currently in a pet adoption center. Peko had told you that she had always wanted a pet, but they would cower away in fear because of her menacing aura and you were determined to help her._
  * “How about a cat? Do you like cats, Peko?”
  * She glanced at the small bundles of fur and the hissed at her before hiding themselves away. “Yes, but they don't seem to like me.”
  * __You saw a woman who seemed to work at the center and you pick up an unsuspecting puppy and placed it in your girlfriend’s arms._ “Here, you keep looking. I'll be right back.” _You walked over to the woman._ “Excuse me, ma’am.” _The woman looked at you with a smile._ “I need help.” _You lowered your voice._ “I need a pet who isn't scared of anything.” _The woman gave you a weird look and you quickly glanced at your girlfriend.__
  * _The woman immediately got the message._ “Oh, yes. Of course. Follow me. I have just the right pet. It's absolutely fearless.” _The woman led you out of the section towards the back. You noticed that it was very dark in the room and you had to hold back an annoyed sigh._
  * _Not again._ “So... What exactly is the fearless animal?”
  * _The woman didn't answer, but instead grabbed a pair of scissors and started to attack you. You defended yourself deftly, but that didn't deter her from her objective that easily. She slammed you against the shelves, causing things to fall onto the ground._
  * _There was a lot of struggling between you two, and you only ended the fight when you pushed her hard to make her fall, but when she fell, she had hit her head against one of the shelves, which knocked her unconscious._
  * _You sighed and went to leave the room, until you heard a light chatter. You looked around and saw a cage that was partially covered by a rag. You peeked through the opening and saw two small eyes looking back at you. You smiled. That lady didn't lie._
  * _You gently grabbed the cage and walked out of the dark room._ “Peko, I found the perfect pet.” _You brought the cage to your girlfriend, who gave you a blank stare. You uncovered the cage to reveal a light grey bunny._ “This bunny knows no evil among humanity, yet it has witnessed both Heaven and Hell. This bunny is cute, but don’t let its appearance fool you. It is not afraid to hurt others to hurt the ones it cares about.”
  * _Peko let out a small laugh._ “Is the bunny supposed to be you, s/o? It sounds like your saying what you think when you work.” _You froze. Work? Peko noticed your sudden timidness._ “I know what you do, s/o. It’s nothing special.”
  * “What?”
  * __Peko carefully took the cage from your hands and gently placed it down. She opened the cage door to let the bunny out. It was the moment of truth. She held out her hand towards the bunny, something Gundham told her to do when meeting new animals, and let the bunny sniff her hand. Instead of trying to cower away, it gently nuzzled against her hand.__
  * _You wish you had a camera with you when you saw how happy your girlfriend was._
  * “I told you, Peko. This bunny knows no evil.”



 

 

 

 


	9. DR2 Cast With an S/o Who is Secretly the Ultimate Hitman Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you the rest of what I had written because I'm taking too long (It took me almost 2 months to complete this), but I feel really bad because I wasn't able to include Nekomaru, Mikan, or Sonia because those were the three I had trouble with. If I ever finish them I'll add them.

**Hajime Hinata**

 

  * __When you had started to date Hajime, you both agreed to have no secrets between you two, but there was one secret you couldn't tell him. He would think of you as a murderer and never want to see you again. So, you had to keep your mouth shut.__
  * _At the current moment, you were waiting near the school gates for your boyfriend. You would always wait for him since your teacher ends class a little early, but he was taking a bit longer than usual. You continued to wait, watching as the other reserve course students leave the school’s campus._
  * _You noticed a particularly large group of students walking towards you and you gave them a small smile before going to mind your own business._
  * “You’re here again?” _You heard one of the girls ask with a scoff._
  * __You slowly nodded, not understanding why they seemed so angry about you simply waiting._ “Yes… I wait here for my boyfriend every day. Is there a problem with it?”_
  * “ _Right_ , “your boyfriend.”” _One of the male students said, which irked you._ “I bet your just using that as an excuse to make fun of us.” _The other students made exclaims of agreement._
  * __You furrowed your eyebrows._ “ _No…_ I’m waiting for my boyfriend, like I said.” _They all started to talk all at once and you couldn’t understand them, but the main thing that you understood was the fact that they were calling you a liar. You rolled your eyes._ “Whatever. I don’t have time for you guys.”_
  * _You started to walk towards the school, deciding to look for your boyfriend instead of waiting with a bunch of teens who assumed that you were a prick._ “Where do you think you’re going?!” _You ignored them and continued your walk, only to stop when you heard one of them say,_ “The little Ultimate Astronomer can't handle people telling them the truth,” “They’re probably going to ruin our stuff now!” “What a little sneak!” “
  * _You looked back at them._ “You’re calling me a liar? Why don’t you look in a mirror you fucking hypocrites.”
  * _They all glared at you for calling them out and they all suddenly pulled out weapons for their bags. They all charged at you with a variety of weapons, but you weren’t worried. You dodged their knives with ease, making them bump into each other rather than afflicting any type of damage on you._
  * _You were extremely calm until you had misstepped and one of the guys had cut off your Vega Constellation charm from your bag. A special charm that you had gotten from Hajime. The guy had noticed your sudden change in demeanor and decided to step on it, making it shatter under their foot._
  * _Oh, you got angry. Very angry. So, instead of using your typical defense strategy, you punched the lights out of him and the fight was on. I mean, it was simply obvious who would win. After you had knocked out two other students, the others decided to run before they were hurt as badly as their friends._
  * _You sighed and went to pick up the broken gift. You tried to piece it back together, but it was to no avail._ “S/o!” _You looked up to see Hajime running towards you. Once he had gotten close enough, he dropped down to his knees._ “S/o, are you okay? I saw what happened.”
  * _You shook your head._ “It’s fine, Hajime.”
  * “You knocked out three students, it’s not fine, and what kind of astronomer knows how to fight like that?”
  * “I gotta beat up people if they try to take my study pieces.” _He gave you a look that told you that he didn’t believe you._ “What? It’s true”
  * “S/o, please tell me the truth.”
  * __You sighed._ “I’m sorry, Hajime. I lied. I lied about my talent. I’m not the Ultimate Astronomer. I’m the Ultimate Hitman. I kill people for a living and I’m sure you don’t want to date a killer so I’ll say what you’re thinking. You wanna break-”_
  * “Oh my god, s/o, I think I love you even more.” _Huh?_ “My s/o is the Ultimate Hitman.” _He started to repeat this fact with a huge dorky smile on his face._ “Why are you so awesome, s/o? I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”
  * __You smiled._ “Nope. You would be dreaming if I _wasn’t_ awesome.”_
  * _Hajime laughed and kissed your cheek._ “I think I would be having a nightmare if that happened.” _You both started to laugh as you both started to make your way home, hand in hand._



**Chiaki Nanami**

  * “Your total will be $62.39.” _You watched as Chiaki paid for all the new video games that had recently came out with the money she had saved up. You had offered to help her pay, but she didn’t want you to do any of that. You grabbed one of the bags filled with the many used video games that your girlfriend had bought and used your free hand to hold Chiaki’s._
  * __You two were currently walking to her house so you both can play video games with each other. To pass the time, you had asked Chiaki to explain what each game was about. She absolutely loved to tell you about all the video games that she has played.__
  * “Have you played these games before, s/o?” She had suddenly asked you.
  * __You looked down at the big bag she held in her hand._ “No, I’ve never played video games before. I don’t really have time to play any because of my job, but they all look really fun.”_
  * _Chiaki looked sad after hearing your words, but then she immediately brightened._ “Well, since you’re free today, I can teach you how to play if you want.”
  * _Before you could respond, a knife whizzed past your face._
  * _Attack Mode:_ ~~ _Off_~~ _On_
  * _You glared at the owner of the weapon and saw that it was another hitman. You growled in anger and handed Chiaki her bag before storming towards the man. He had pulled out more knives and started to swing at you as you blocked all of his attacks._
  * _You had figured that this wouldn’t have happened at all, considering that you were basically on a date with your girlfriend, so you hadn’t brought any of your “tools” with you. You had to rely on fist fighting and your normal defenses._
  * _Once you had rendered him defenseless, you had expected him to run off, now knowing that you were a tough opponent, but he didn’t. He started to throw punches at you, determined, and oh was he_ _good. Not as good as you, of course._
  * __You noticed Chiaki staring at you both with her mouth agape from the corner of your eye. You had to end this quick. Like you had learned from your “master,” you had planted your feet on the ground and raised your arms to guard your face. You swung your right leg upward and hit the man right below his jaw with just enough force to knock him out.__
  * _Once you had ensured that the man wasn’t conscious, you ran over to your girlfriend._ “Chiaki, I’m super sorry. I lied to you and... are you okay?” _You asked, seeing how she continued to stare at you with an expression of utter shock._
  * _She blinked away her shock and replaced it with a pout instead._ “You lied to me, s/o? Oh, it’s probably from when you said that you never played video games, but you clearly know the common moves from _Mortal Kombat, Killer Instinct,_ and-”
  * _You had to stop your girlfriend from listing a bunch of games you didn’t know._ “No, no, Chiaki, you don’t understand.”
  * “But you lied…” _She said with a solemn look._
  * __You sighed and wrapped your arms around her._ “Chiaki…” _You whispered to her._ “I would never lie to you to hurt you. I wanted to keep you safe.” _You pulled away slightly and looked into her eyes._ “I lied about my talent. I’m actually the Ultimate Hitman.”_
  * _She stared at you and shoved one of her bags of video games in your hand._ “Don’t scare me like that, s/o. I thought I wasn’t going to be your first gaming instructor.” _She pulled at your free hand._ “Let’s go. I have to show you how to play these games before it’s too late. Then I’ll show you co-op and-”
  * _Oh… You had expected a different reaction. You only smiled and followed your now excited girlfriend to her house to play some video games._



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Gundham Tanaka**

  * “Okay, we have Nino, Roscoe, Sunny, Bella, Marie, and Duchess. Gundham, where’s Leo?” _You saw your boyfriend poke out from behind the shelter desk with the small Yorkshire Terrier in his hands._ “Okay, great, but where's his leash?”
  * “The mortals of this minion had stated that if he touches the ground, each step it takes shall make the entire Earth tremble in fear of its great power. I must prevent the destruction, for I, Gundham Tanaka, must be the one who makes mortals quiver.”
  * “Sooo… Leo’s owner doesn't want him walking walking on the ground because they don't want his paws to either get dirty or get hurt?” _You guessed. Gundham only gave you a curt nod._ “You're holding him.” _You made dead eye contact with the small dog which made the small dog snap at you._ “He doesn't like me.”
  * “Very well. Are there any other minions that you wish for me to watch with my great power?”
  * “I don't know. I'll ask.” _You whistled at the dogs for their attention._ “Who wants me to walk them?” _Marie, a black Toy Poodle, jumped on her hind legs in excitement, while Sunny, a Golden Labrador, started to bark excitedly._ “Then it's decided. I'll take Marie and Sunny.” _It then came to you that Gundham would have to struggle with walking five dogs while you just walked two._ “I'll walk Duchess too.” _You grabbed the Afghan Hound’s leash while your boyfriend grabbed the others._
  * _Gundham let out his signature boisterous laugh._ “Onwards, my army! We must see where we must rule next in this gruesome world!”
  * __The dogs started to bark in excitement except for Duchess. She just gave you a look of confusion._ “He does this all the time. You'll get used to it.” _You told her as you gently patted her head before following Gundham.__
  * _You both walked around the small neighborhood a couple of times before heading over to the canine meeting where they determine how to worship Tanaka the Forbidden One… a.k.a the dog park where all the dogs love Gundham._
  * _Once you both had reached the park, you both let the dogs free so they could play with the other dogs. You and your boyfriend took a seat on one of the benches and watched the dogs. It wasn't long before the Dark Devas decided to crawl out of Gundham’s scarf and make their way over to you._
  * _Everything was going great until a dog had started to bark crazily. You looked around and saw one of your dogs barking at a stranger. You gently put the_ _hamsters_ _Dark Devas in Gundham’s lap before running to Roscoe. You grabbed the Doberman’s collar to hold him back from attacking the stranger._ “I am so sorry. He isn’t a bad dog, I promise. He's usually really calm.” _You looked at the person and immediately found out why Roscoe was barking._
  * _The man that was staring you both down had a murderous look in his eyes. He glared at you and you saw him slowly take a switchblade from his pocket._
  * _You quickly pulled out your own knife from the boots you wore and stabbed his thigh from your crouching position. The man cried out in pain and pressed his hand to the wound immediately after you retracted the knife and hid it back in your boot. You released Roscoe and he immediately started to bite at the man, making him cry out for help._
  * “Death Hound!” _Roscoe perked up at the nickname Gundham had for him and started to wag his tail. Gundham calmy placed him on his leash and held him close. He crossed his arms and turned to the man with an annoyed expression. Oh no, did I make him mad?_ “As much as this is morally displeasing as the Supreme Overlord of Ice to do such an action to mere mortal, I must give you my apologies for the deed done by the Demon Hound. If it would please you, I-” _Gundham couldn’t even finish his sentence because the man lunged forward and tried to punch him._
  * __Luckily you caught his fist. You started to seethe with anger and you didn’t care about who saw your true talent. This man tried to hurt your boyfriend and he was going to pay.__
  * _The man pulled out his blade once more and started to swing at you. As for you, you had started to beat him down with your own fists as you easily avoided his blade._
  * _You felt yourself get suddenly get pulled back, but before you had reacted you saw all the dogs you were supposed to be watching pounce on the man. Your boyfriend grabbed your hand and started to pull you out of the park._ “Infantries!” _Gundham’s call for the dogs made them run after you both as you made your “escape.”_
  * _After you both had gotten far enough, Gundham stopped pulling you and immediately went to place the dogs on their leashes. The was unbearable silence that passed between you two and you felt the need to explain yourself._
  * “Gundham, I’m really sorry for what I did. That man was going to do something bad. I sensed it. Roscoe even had-”
  * “Silence yourself.” _You immediately stopped speaking. You felt yourself fill with dread and mentally prepared yourself for the loss of you boyfriend. You heard your boyfriend laugh boisterously, which made you confused._ “Don’t be so glum, s/o! You had shown me the unforeseen spurt of your limit, power, and agility! The Demon Hound had spoken to me about the power that makes you special, My Dark Queen/King, but I hadn’t believed it until now.”
  * _But… You barely had done anything… You rethought about what Gundham had said to you and it hit you. The Demon Hound had spoken to me about the power that makes you special._ “So… if you know what I am… then you don’t care? You’ll stay with me?” You asked him hopefully.
  * “Of course. Your talent is a piece of you and I am positive that knowing what it is won’t jettison it.”
  * __You smiled._ “Thank you, Gundham.” _You leaned forward to kiss his cheek, but you froze._ “Um, where’s Leo, Gundham?” _Gundham’s eyes widened and you saw him run back towards the park, leaving you with the dogs._ ~~ _You swore that you never saw Gundham run that fast before._~~_



 

 

 

 

 

 

~~~~

**Hiyoko Saionji**

  * “Hiyoko, don’t you think that this is a bit too much?” _You said as you struggled to hold the many different candies, mainly gummy bears, in your arms and, as a loving girlfriend, Hiyoko piled more into your arms._ “I mean, you’ll get a stomach ache or get a cavity.”
  * __Hiyoko only scoffed at you as she decided whether to pick the grape or strawberry taffy._ “What are you? My mom?” _She put both flavors in your tired arms._ “You said that I can have any candy I want! You’re not going back on your promise, are you?”_
  * “I meant one candy. You can get any _one_ candy.”
  * __You two stood in the middle of the store, staring each other down. People gave you both weird looks as they watched as her pout and your glare filled the air with tension. And Hiyoko, oh Hiyoko, pulled out your wallet from the small purse that she carried. You groaned. Why did you tell her to hold your stuff?_ “Oh Mister Cashier! I want to buy all this candy with _my_ money! This person with me is totally not paying for this! They’re just going to hold all my candy! Right, s/o?”_
  * “ _Hiyoko…_ ” _Hiyoko’s true intentions flew over the cashier’s head and he started to clear the counter for all the candy in your arms. You sighed and gave in. You dropped the candy on the counter before taking your wallet from Hiyoko. You pulled out some money for your girlfriend and gave it to her._ “I’m gonna go to the bathroom real quick. No more than twenty five dollars, Hiyoko.” _You rolled your eyes at Hiyoko’s triumphant smile._
  * __You left your girlfriend to struggle picking out the candy at the counter and tried to make your way through the maze of the sugary treats. Where is that bathroom? As if the Gods had heard your thoughts, you found a path of nerd rope candies. Your small worship of the candy didn’t last long because you were suddenly tackled to the ground, through a small sculpture made of small chocolates.__
  * _You were about to yell at your girlfriend for almost making your bladder explode, but you saw that it was a different girl entirely._
  * _She had a look of anger in her eyes and she went to punch you, but you had caught her fist. You pushed her off and moved to get up, but she continued to try to land a hit on you. Usually, you would be two steps ahead of your opponent, but the urge to use the bathroom distracted you, so you were surprised when she grabbed your shirt and tried to slam you against a shelf of candy, but that only resulted in a bigger mess of candy on the floor._
  * _You punched the girl and you went for another hit, but you noticed your small girlfriend charging at you both with a look of determination in her eyes, which could be easily confused as anger to others._ “Get. Off. Of. My. S/o!” _She hit the girl as she emphasized each word with a hit of the bag of candy in her hand._
  * _When the girl had gotten distracted, you pushed the her off, which made her fall into a shelf of candy. You quickly grabbed your girlfriend's hand and ran out of the store. Once you two were far enough from the store, slowed your pace down to a walk._
  * “What was that? Did you mess up her birthday cake or something? S/o, you're so horrible for ruining a wedding cake.”
  * _You rolled your eyes at the sudden change of assumption_. “No, it's…” _You stopped and looked at your small girlfriend_. “Hiyoko, I've been meaning to tell you something, but I don't know how you'll take it.”
  * _She pulled her hand away from yours._ “Are you cheating on me? Is that why that girl was so mad?” _Tears formed at the corners of her orange-colored eyes._
  * “What?! No, Hiyoko. She attacked me because…” _You paused to try to remember the girl’s face._ “I killed her husband. I did it because I'm not the Ultimate Baker, I'm the Ultimate Hitman…”
  * __She stared at you blankly before scoffing at you._ “I swear you're dumber than an ant. Do you think that I would care about that?” _She grabbed your hand and continued to walk to your house._ “I'm only mad that you don't tell me any of the gruesome stories. C’mon, you gotta tell me now.”_
  * _You smiled at your girlfriend, happy that she was excited to hear about what you did for a living._ ~~Now you both needed to hurry before you exploded.~~



 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Luminary of the Stars x Fem!S/o x Maki

“Kaito, c’mon! You’re taking forever!” You called into the room, keys in hand.

“I know! I’m coming!” He called back before it was followed by silence.

Maki rolled her eyes. “Let’s just leave him.” She grabbed your hand and pulled you out Kaito’s dorm, quickly locking the door with the spare key he gave you both.

You held out your arm for her. She looked at you before looking away with a small blush before interlocking her arm with yours.

It was hard to find any free time for dates between you three. Yeah, sometimes you would go with Maki or Kaito, or they even go with each other, but a date with all three of you was a challenge. Especially considering Maki’s occupation, Kaito’s training, and your own schedule. 

But today was the day you all were free… that was until Kaito had taken too long for Maki’s patience and now it might just become a date for you and your girlfriend instead.

You both walked in silence as the two of you made your way to the frozen yogurt shop that was near the school. The silence didn’t last long, much to Maki’s displeasure.

“You two left me!”

You and Maki slowed to a stop and turned around to see your boyfriend running towards you both with an irritated look on his face. “You were taking too long,” Maki stated.

“That doesn’t mean that you leave me!”

“Yes, it actually does mean that, Kaito.”

You watched as the two bickered between each other about who was at fault. You felt yourself get annoyed and you shoved yourself between the two. “Hey, hey. At least Kaito’s here, right, Maki? We don’t have to wait again until we’re all free to be with each other. Right?” You looked at them, hoping they would agree and let their small argument go.

Kaito smiled widely and slung his arm over your shoulder. “Of course! That’s what I expect from my awesome girlfriend.” He placed a kiss on your cheek and placed his hand in yours.

You looked at Maki who seemed to have a look of irritation on her face. “Fine.” She gently interlocked her arm with yours once again.

The three of you continued the small trek towards the frozen yogurt shop. 

Once you three had made it to the shop, Kaito excitedly went over to the many flavors they had. You laughed at Kaito’s behavior before noticed that Maki hadn’t moved from your side. “Are you alright, Maki?”

Maki looked into your eyes before averting her gaze. “Yeah.” She moved away from you and went over to join Kaito to choose her flavor. You weren’t exactly convinced by her answer, but you didn’t want to push her any further because you knew that an angry Maki was a scary Maki.

You joined the two and picked out a mixture of flavors and toppings for yourself. You paid for your treat while you waited for Kaito and Maki to choose out theirs. In the end, Maki chose a small vanilla cone and Kaito had a large pile of many flavors and toppings. Kaito also ended up forgetting his wallet at the school and you and Maki had to pay for it for him. 

The walk back had started off quiet because you three were eating the sweet. After a bit, Kaito had decided to ask you if you wanted to try some of his, and you had agreed. In exchange, you had asked Kaito if he wanted to try yours, and he did. Maki only scoffed at both of your actions as she continued to finish off her cone. 

Once you three had returned back to the school, you and Kaito had stopped to throw away your cups, but you noticed that Maki kept on walking. “Maki, hold on!” You called after her. She only ignored you and continued her way towards the dorms. You and Kaito shared a look between each other before running after her. “Maki, wait!” It was obvious that she had heard you because her fast walking pace turned into a full-blown sprint. 

You and Kaito had chased her down and ended up reaching her dorm. Kaito knocked on the door. “ _ Harumaki _ , what’s wrong?”  _ Silence. _

“Maki, c’mon, just talk to us.”

“Yeah, we just want to talk.”

You two had finally had gotten a reply. “Who’s outside my dorm?”

You and Kaito looked at each other in confusion. You moved closer to the door. “It’s (F/n) and Kaito. Y’know... your girlfriend and your boyfriend.”

“If you want to talk so badly, then talk to each other.”

You gave an exasperated sigh and you wanted to bang your head against her door when you heard Kaito say, “Oh, she has a point.”

You pulled out your three keys and used Maki’s key to open the door. You usually don’t use her key because she gets angry whenever you or Kaito go into her room without her permission, but right now you didn’t care. 

“What are you doing?” You ignored Maki’s question and jumped onto her bed where she was laying with Kaito followed suit. “Get off!”

You wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her into your chest, while Kaito wrapped his arms around her stomach, snuggling into her hair. “What’s wrong, Maki?” You asked.

She didn’t answer, she only mumbled about how “annoying” you two were. 

Then, it clicked. You smiled and kissed Maki’s forehead. “Aww, was our little Harumaki jealous?” The sudden red on her cheeks was enough to tell you the truth. “You should have told us that we weren’t showing you enough love.” You let go of Maki and pushed yourself up. “You know what that means?”

Maki’s eyes widened, before sending you and Kaito a glare. “You better not.”

Kaito grinned. “Oh, of course, (F/n)!”

“No, I swear if you two-” 

You didn’t let Maki finish her sentence because you shouted out, “Kiss bomb!”

You and Kaito didn’t even let Maki protest any further because, as the name should signify, you both had started to kiss her repeatedly on any place you two found. After a while, you two stopped and lied down beside your now red-faced girlfriend. You laughed slightly at her face and you hugged her close once again. “I love you, Maki, and you too, Kaito.”

“I love you both too.” She mumbled. 

You saw Kaito move so he could nuzzle into Maki’s back. He sighed contently. “I love my girls.”

You three ended up sleeping in Maki’s room for the rest of the day, surrounded by each other’s love and warmth.


	11. Hiyoko, Devastated From Mahiru, Ibuki, and Mikan's Deaths, Tries to Convince her Male!S/o to Kill Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this, just know that this is basically a scenario where Hiyoko isn't murdered in chapter 3 and she continues on to chapter 4.

You woke up to the sound of confused and surprised shouting. You didn't understand. You swore that you were sitting on the train, but now... now you were suddenly in an obnoxious pink room, decorated with strawberries. 

Your memories of what had happened slowly came back to you. You were sitting next to Hiyoko who was unusually quiet, while everyone who was left in this horrible game rode the small train after hearing Monokuma claiming that there would be a prize on the other side. Then, a gas suddenly started to pour in through the tunnel you all were going through. It was another one of Monokuma's traps.

Sure enough, Monokuma popped out, exclaiming, “Welcome to the Strawberry House!” 

Monokuma went through a long explanation of the Funhouse before getting backlash about what his true intentions were. Monokuma explained that the motive was an escape game; we weren't able to leave the Funhouse until another killing occurred. 

After further discussion, we all decided to split up into groups to explore the sickeningly sweet area. You decided to go with your girlfriend, seeing how unusual her behavior was. You wanted to talk to her to make sure she was okay, but you needed to have her alone. You two walked around the Funhouse in silence with you occasionally pointing out a few things, only getting a “yeah” or an “okay” from Hiyoko.

Once everybody had finally finished exploring the area, we all gathered to the elevator and Monokuma explained that there was also a Grape House. There is where you all discovered that the time limit was your stomachs, hence the fruit-covered walls. Monokuma was going to make us starve unless one of us committed a murder. Figures, we’re dealing with Monokuma. You all separated once more and started to explore the green-colored house before meeting with each other once more in the Grape Tower. Everybody took turns telling the group what they had found. You were the first to speak with Hiyoko chiming in a few “yeah”’s.

You ended up tuning out the others and just focused on your girlfriend. She had a newfound interest in the green colored floor. You carefully placed your arm around her, making her look up at you and stick out her tongue. “Ew, is my boyfriend  _ worried  _ about me. Stop being stupid, (F/n). I'm fine.” She said quickly as she pushed your arm away before following the others out of the Grape Tower. 

You frowned before reluctantly following them. You definitely knew something was wrong because you hadn't asked if she was okay. She knew that you were worried about her current behavior. 

You had following the others, ignoring their attempts of finding an exit. You spaced out as they continued to move around and speak to one another. You knew the only way was to listen to Monokuma’s wants for spilled blood.

“Yo, (F/n), it's your turn.”

“Huh?” You blinked away your thoughts and looked at your fellow male classmates who were currently surrounding you.

“We're deciding who gets which room in the Strawberry House...” Hajime answered as he held up his fist. “with Rock Paper Scissors.”

“Oh…” You held out your own hand and went against the six other boys. You threw out a random choice, not exactly caring about what room you were going to sleep in. 

“Oh, that's unfortunate for you two, Hajime and (F/n)... Well, you two can rest in the lounge, but try not to catch a cold.” You heard Nagito say and you glared at him. He smiled smugly before turning to the girls in our class. “Hey, how about you Grape House girls? Did you all pick your rooms as well?”

“Yeah, we did,” Chiaki answered. “We had a brief discussion and settled things smoothly. Sonia and I have the Deluxe Room, Hiyoko wanted the Standard Room… and apparently, Akane wants one of the Crummy Rooms.”

“So there is a Crummy Room left…” Sonia chimed in. “Hajime, (F/n), if either of you would like, please use it.”

Kazuichi immediately cut through Sonia’s suggestion, which was surprising. You ignored his accusations of one of you being the traitor and looked at Hajime.

“Do you want it?” You asked.

He shrugged. “You wouldn't have a room, though.” In response to his point, you shrugged.

You heard an irritated sigh from beside you and you looked over at the small yakuza. “This is getting fucking ridiculous. Hajime, just pair up with me. It isn't a castle, but it's better than not having a room at all.”

“Now then, it's decided. We should turn in for today.” Nekomaru stated and you all agreed.

You had followed the girls into the Grape House, up to the second floor. Before you had gone into your own room, you walked over to Hiyoko and gently placed a kiss on her forehead, whispering an “I love you.” After your small exchange, you bid the other girls a “good night” and slipped into your room.

You slipped under the green-colored sheets to escape the draft that was coming from the door. You forced your eyes shut as you tried to ignore the sudden growl of your stomach. You would not give into Monokuma's wants.

…

Life in the Funhouse was a living hell. Your stomach felt like it was being stabbed repeatedly from the constant aches and, to make matters worse, Hiyoko wouldn't speak to you for some unknown reason. Monokuma would even force you all to go to the Grape Tower to do Tai Chi at an ungodly hour. You just wanted this all to end, all this pain to end. You were all on the verge of starving to death and there is no way to escape.

You tossed and turned in your futon. Today was your fourth night here… maybe fifth. You didn't know anymore. Before you knew it, you had begun to lose consciousness. 

…

You woke up to the sound of crashing. You forced your eyes open and you looked around at your surroundings. You definitely weren't in your room anymore. You sat up from the floor and looked around. You saw your girlfriend carefully throwing things on the floor to break them, flinching whenever a sound was too loud. “Hiyoko?”

She quickly turned to face you, her eyes wide in shock. She ran to the bed that you were laying next to and grabbed something, quickly moving to straddle your waist with her hand going around your throat. You shut your eyes and tensed up.  _ Is this why she has been avoiding you? Was she planning to kill you all this time?  _ You tried to lift your arms to stop her, but you were too weak to move anymore and the dizzy feeling you felt wasn't helping. You gave up and closed your eyes, deciding to let the one you loved to be free from the pain she felt. “(F/n)? What are you doing?” You felt a light tap on your cheek.

You chose not to respond, you were too exhausted to do anything anyway. It is what was best.

You felt a stinging pain on your cheek. “No! (F/n), please! You can't leave me, I… I can't lose you too.” You felt droplets land on your face and you forced yourself to open your eyes. 

“What?” You saw a wave of relief wash through her face and tears started to well up in her eyes. “Hiyoko…”

She held up her hand, revealing a broken lamp. “Please, (F/n),” She pressed the threaded pipe of the lamp into your hand before continuing. “I need you to kill me.”

Your eyes widened and you felt your jaw fall open. “What? Hiyoko, no, I can’t-”

“Yes, you can.” She grabbed your wrist and made you aim the broken bulb to her neck. “All you have to do is press this against my throat until it cuts through my neck.” You cringed as your mind made you imagine exactly what she had said. She leaned forward and pulled your hand closer, making the broken glass pierce her skin. “Just do it, (F/n).”

“Hiyoko, stop!” You yanked your hand back and forced yourself to sit up, making her fall back. You pushed away from her, only to be stopped by the night table that pressed against your back.

She pushed herself up. “Oh, you don't want to use the lamp?” She pulled the weapon from your hand and threw it across the room. “That's okay!” She ran over to a lopsided drawer and pulled out a thick rope. She ran back over to you and keeled beside you. “If you want, you can choke me to your heart's content.” She wrapped the rope around her neck and held the ends out for you to grab. The thing that unnerved you the most was the forced smile on her face.

You looked at her in disbelief and pushed her hands away. “Hiyoko, are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to do that. I'm not going to kill you!” 

Her smile slowly turned into a frown and her hands fell to her sides. “Why…” She slowly stood up and took a few steps back. “Why won't you listen to me?” You heard her mutter.

“Because what your asking for is insane!” 

Hiyoko clenched her jaw and a look of rage flashed through her eyes. “No it's not!” She started to grab broken pieces of random furniture off the ground and started to throw them at you. You had to force your arms up to try to defend yourself. “Stop being a big, dumb, wussy and just KILL ME!” The attack wasn't letting down… “Stop being a little bitch, (F/n)!” In fact, she started to throw much harder, much sharper objects and they hurt... “I never loved you in the first place, I only used you for my own entertainment, so why does it matter so much if you kill me?”

… all of those objects thrown at you could never hurt as much as those words did.

“I'm not going to kill you because I love you, Hiyoko!” The items that were hitting your body had slowed down to a stop. “I… I don't care if you…” Your heart stung as you choked out the rest of your words. “If you don't love me.” You forced yourself to look up at her to see that she was frozen in shock. “I would never kill someone I love.”

Tears started to spill out of her eyes and she fell down to the ground. She started to bawl and you crawled over to her and wrapped your arms around her. “I-I just didn't want the same thing that happened to my friends to happen to you. I couldn't save Mahiru... a-and I lost Ibuki and Mikan… I just wanted to save you.”

“Hiyoko…” You pushed yourself up and tried to lift up your small girlfriend onto the bed. Once she was on, you pushed the other weapons off the bed and laid her down properly before settling yourself beside her. “Hiyoko, I don't need you to save me. I'd rather starve to death with you than kill you. I want to be with you forever, whether it's life or death.” You told her as you gently brushed your fingers through her hair. 

“(F/n), I didn't mean those things I said. I love you, I really do.”

You smiled and kissed her cheek. “I know…” You made yourself comfortable in the bed before holding Hiyoko close to you in your arms. “I know…”

You both drifted off to sleep. Whether either of you had survived is unknown, but that didn't matter to you. As long as you had your girlfriend, you knew that you would always be happy.


	12. Kaito x Fem!S/o x Maki NSFW Headcanons

  * Oh ho ho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
  * Sexy time with your two lovers could either be very romantic or very rough.
  * Kaito would be the one in charge no matter what. The only time he'll lay back and let you two be dominant is if one of his girls beg. He'll be more likely to sub if Maki begs because she more unlikely to give in Kaito’s kink.
  * Speaking of Kaito’s kinks, the one he enjoys the most is sensation play. He loves toying with your bodies, gently trailing his fingers, his tongue or, what he enjoys most, feathers. He loves watching you both squirm under his control. 
  * Kaito is usually the one to suggest certain position, but he won’t complain if you or Maki want to change it up a bit. His favorites tend to be the _Double Dip,_ the _Tag Team_ and the _69 + 1_. Maki is always in the middle being fucked by Kaito because you love watching the erotic faces and noises come from the usually stoic girl, though you two switch it up from time to time.
  * Maki tends to enjoy the one-on-one sessions, unlike Kaito, only because she finds them more sensual to have your focus only on one person. She would never tell Kaito this, but she loves having sex with her female partner much more. 
  * You three always limit your sexual tendencies whenever you three aren’t in the bedroom and there would be a lot of reminding Kaito when his hands get a bit too frisky.
  * Your two lovers are both open to anything that you want to try, especially Kaito. So, have fun with these two, go all out… Trust me, it’ll be worth it.




	13. DRV3 Boys Meeting Their S/o's Parents (Them Coming Over)

**Shuichi Saihara**

  * Nervous Boi
  * Shuichi is the one to bring a gift for your parents.
  * Super nervous that he’ll mess up and that your parents will end up hating him because of something he might say or do. You would have to constantly reassure him.
  * Shuichi tries to be as polite as possible, trying to stay on your parents’ good side.
  * He tries to make small talk so he wouldn’t have to die in the life-threatening silence in the room.
  * He also tries to stay away from the topic of Detective Work, considering how even remembering some of them makes him uncomfortable, so somebody listening to them would probably feel the same.
  * He’s careful with PDA around your parents. Though if you initiate it in this situation, he wouldn’t complain.
  * This sweet boy would offer to help with anything; setting up for dinner, helping with the meal, doing the dishes, etc.
  * Before leaving, he’ll give you a hug and properly say goodbye to your parents, hoping he didn’t screw anything up.



 

**Kaito Momota**

  * Kaito is automatically super confident when he’s meeting your parents; he gives them a strong handshake and a big smile.He’s so sure that your parents will love him.
  * Though he doesn’t let his confidence take over his politeness. He knows to still say thank you and to ask questions, rather than talking about himself the entire time. He wouldn’t complain if your parents wanted to know more about him.
  * Kaito doesn’t exactly care about hiding his affection. He would hold your hand, wrap his arm around you, and kiss your cheek. He wants to show your parents that he is not afraid to be affectionate with you.
  * During dinner, he would compliment _everything_. He wants to let you and your family know that he appreciates what he is given, and that he appreciates having you as his girlfriend/boyfriend.
  * He would also offer to clean up to help since he would arrive a little late.
  * Before leaving, he would shake your parents hands once more and give you a hug and a kiss.



 

**Rantarou Amami**

  * Rantarou is the least nervous when meeting your parents. I mean, he's probably dealt with much worse scenarios. He smiles and shakes their hands. 
  * His big brother instinct will show and he would want to immediately help instead of sitting down and waiting. If his help is denied he will sit beside you and hold your hand and wrap his arm around you.
  * During dinner, he would compliment the food and the house, whatever he found appealing to him the most. He would enjoy having conversations with your parents; talking about his talent, his family, or anything else that comes into play. 
  * His favorite thing to talk about is you. How you two met, how he knew he was in love, just anything about you. Though, this topic would probably bring up embarrassing stories about you, making him laugh at the story and possibly your reaction to it.
  * Before leaving, he would thank your parents for having him over. He gives you a kiss on your cheek and waves you all goodbye.



 

**Kokichi Ouma**

  * This is probably the only time Kokichi will not try to compulsively lie. I mean, meeting his s/o’s parents is a _huge_ thing. Though, he can’t help the few small lies to slip out. They’ve never met him before, how could they know?
  * Kokichi would not care about hiding his affection towards you around your parents. He would cuddle with you, kiss you, and hug you while waiting for dinner to be done. He also likes to mess around with you and tease you.
  * During dinner, he couldn’t help but try to tell your parents some made up stories about DICE. Though, you would ruin his small bit of fun by immediately shutting it down before he would say something he might regret.
  * He would end up staying over so he can spend some actual time with you, instead of being “bored” by your parents, as he tells you.
  * The day would end with him wanting to cuddle with you and playing some games.



 

**K1-B0 (Kiibo)**

  * Kiibo had done a lot of research before coming to your house to meet your parents for the first time. Surely your parents would think dating a robot would be very strange, so he wanted to show that he can feel and show his affection, just like a human would.
  * He would bring a realistic bouquet of fake flowers, for the reason for containing its beauty and so they would attract any unwanted insects.
  * As soon as he meets your parents, he makes sure to look them in the eye, smile, and offer a firm handshake to them to try to give a good impression.
  * While watching you all eat dinner (very sadly, might I add), he tries to ask your parents questions and listen attentively when they talk to him. He saves everything in his database for the future.
  * When he is leaving after dinner and a nice chat, he thanks your parents for allowing him to visit. He tells them what a pleasure it was to meet them and he shakes their hands once more. He would carefully hug you goodbye.



 

**Korekiyo Shinguuji**

  * He may not show it, but he is very excited to meet your parents. He wants to know who had created such a fine piece of work such as yourself.
  * Kiyo will bring a protection charm as a gift for your parents. He wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to you or surrounding you.
  * He’ll enjoy telling your parents about the many folklore and tales of many different cultures. He’ll like it even more if your parents ask him questions about his story.
  * He only ceases his talking when dinner is ready, knowing that it could be rude to continue talking about his interests. Of course, Kiyo will have to excuse himself to change his mask so he is able to eat.
  * Kiyo shows his appreciation of being invited to meet your parents, hoping he would be invited once more in the future.



 

**Gonta Gokuhara**

  * Gonta tries to be the perfect gentleman in front of your parents.
  * He knows how his appearance may seem frightening at first glance, so he hopes that your parents will look past that and see the true gentleman he tries to be. He helps with setting the table, cooking dinner, and the clean up afterwards.
  * He is super polite the entire time he is there and he ends up having fun talking to your parents about his talent. He knows that not everyone is fond of bugs, to his dismay, so he tries to restrain himself from showing his bugs.
  * He tries not to hug you as much as he usually does, thinking that it may be ungentlemanly if he shows too much pda in front of your parents.
  * Before leaving, he shakes your parents hands and tells them that he will be the perfect gentleman for you and how he is very lucky to find someone like you. He also forgets his rule of hugging and gives you a big, warm bear hug.



 

**Ryoma Hoshi**

  * The idea is already too much for him to handle. He doesn’t think he’s worthy to meet your parents yet and that, in his words, “he’s still got a ways to go.” He won’t admit that the suggestion does make him happy.
  * When he meets your parents, he gives them a strong handshake as he properly greets them.
  * He offers to help with anything, but if he is declined, he'll sit with you on the couch with his hand in yours.
  * When talking to your parents, he tries to avoid talking about his talent(s). He wouldn't mind telling them anything else except for anything relating to them.
  * When he starts to get nervous he starts to nibble at the end of his candy cigarette.
  * During dinner, he has to get used to having a conversation throughout the meal because he's so used to eating in silence by himself. After dinner, he helps clean up.
  * Before he leaves, he thanks your parents for having him and gives your hand a light squeeze of affection.




	14. Shuichi x Fem!S/o x Kaito Headcanons

  * Shuichi and Kaito are definitely the opposite from each other, but you somehow balance them out nicely. They both love being in a relationship with you.
  * Kaito tends to be a lot more open with his affections towards you than Shuichi. Shuichi is still a bit new to having a girlfriend. ~~Flustered boi.~~ Kaito is the one who will hug you out of the blue, cuddle with you, and giving you massages. He likes to keep you comfortable and relaxed. Shuichi limits his affections to hand holding and occasional hugs. 
  * If you ever get uncomfortable with anything, Kaito and Shuichi will do whatever to fix what is bothering you. Expect a lot of gifts and surprise affections from Kaito. Shuichi is the one who will do/get simple things because he thinks that being with you and Kaito is a lot better than a gift.
  * Kaito loves to do activities that involve both you and Shuichi because he wants to show that he loves you both equally. He doesn’t want to favor the other more.
  * Some days you three with probably spend the entire day out doing things together; other days you all will spend the day lying down in bed with each other, just enjoying each others’ presence.
  * You three will definitely do some nightly training. Well, you and Shuichi would train and Kaito would lag behind claiming to have already finished. 
  * They both love you so much. Neither of these boys want to risk losing you, so they both try their best to keep you happy. Seeing you happy keeps them happy.




End file.
